


Our Dirty Little Secret

by LadyBlackwings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Development, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fantasy, Flirts, Fluff, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Hand Touching, Hospital, Inflation, Kinks, Moving, Muscle, Original Cast, Original Character(s), Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Strength, Workout, lots of hints and suggestive things, muscle inflation, playful, sick, teases, tech fantasy, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: Making life decisions after a major family death isn't usually the best choice. Especially if you are a stubborn person with a history of health related problems. In fact Viola seems to be able to handle a lot of things except her health. Can she really handle a new town, with all its own little secrets, as she tries to keep her own?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Coming To Town

**Author's Note:**

> There are going to be several suggestive things throughout. But if you don't read into it is fine and if you do that is fine too. It is written that way because that is some experiences I've known. Not everyone is upfront about their life and some people just assume you already know. There are going to be a lot of strange people in here but they are going to be a lot of fun too. 
> 
> Hope you give them a chance and enjoy!

“I need a chair,” moans out of a sea of cardboard boxes, packing paper, and peanuts a young looking woman. “The age of nanotech and I’ve been stuck in a either a sea of paperwork or a sea of brown,” Viola scans over the field of boxes again over to collapse backwards. “Could be worse. Guess I’ve been lucky so far. Right, dad?” she wonders looking at the ceiling. 

Not even half a year, barely six months Viola’s last family died in what the police are calling a suspicious incident. All her father’s friends are more than willing to take Viola in because of her poor health but the more they keep repeating it the more it makes Viola want to handle it on her own. This might be the place her family lived the longest time but the family moved a lot before. It seem like something she should be able to handle. She just needs a plan. 

A single slender looking blonde female with stripe of purple hair should have no trouble moving an almost ten hour drive away. If you believe that Viola has a bridge to sell you. The plan is so easy to start: contact father’s friend Dr. Bendard Clarke to see if thought moving close to his hospital would work. After his approval get a remote work job, preferable in the town your moving to. And make all the moving arrangements, with a hotel before the rental to figure out good areas to live alone. It should be no trouble in this high tech world. 

Expect most of the city business did not seem to be online. The only place looking for a remote assistant/bookkeeper is called Madam Omga’s Chambers run by a person named after a plant. Who must have been up to something odd because they paid very well. All their licenses check out and their check clears so Viola tries not to think about it. That should have been the first sign. 

When Viola checks in at the recommended hotel all the staff, in form fitting uniforms, address the owner, in a long gown while carrying a cigarette in an extender, Mistress instead of manager or Ma’am. “Aren’t you a precious little thing,” the Mistress comments on Viola. Viola immediately sought out a real estate agent to help find a rental property quickly. While touring the area local businesses seem to have names like; Bitches Bakery and Bulls BBQ Pit. 

“What have I gotten myself into,” Viola wonders as she rubs her head. It only took a week for the real estate to find a place in Viola’s price range and close to the hospital. Turns out to be a house in a quiet neighborhood with the landlord right next door. It is a nice house; a couple small bedroom, one large one, a garage and plenty of other room. Honestly it felt like more house than Viola needs for herself but the landlord prefers renting to people who are in town because of something at the hospital. That is why the rent was so low. 

Viola has a chance to met him on the walk through. The only confusing thing during the walk through is why there are locks on all the cabinets in the kitchen. The landlord himself, is a tall slender man whom clothes just seem to hang off beautifully. He even makes his shaved head look fabulous. He is called Mr. Marrigold and his also owns the Queen’s Garden in town. His yard is beautiful. He keeps the rental house down to just shaped bushes because he does not want the tenants damaging any plants. 

Viola and Mr. Marrigold walk through his yard during her walk around so they could talk. His dog was tall and slender as he was. Also just as friendly. Mr. Marrigold likes talking about the people he previously rented the house to. Many were people getting treatment at the hospital, others were medical students, and a few were business doing some long term contract work. He like to gossip. He makes sure to tell her where a ‘pretty little thing like her’ shouldn’t go alone. But the story that makes Viola the most relax is when he tells her that his dog used to sneak over at times and eat some of what the medical students left in the cabinets. But they thought it was each other so they started locking the cabinets. It took them a month to figure out it was his dog because they left the backdoor open all the time. 

Mr. Marrigold’s stories, visits to finish out the paperwork, help with arrangements, and visits from his dog make the first couple weeks a bit more tolerable. Something is still missing, besides regular furniture. Viola finally begins exploring more of the town than the route to the hospital, gas station, and grocery. She makes her way to the library. 

The library is massive! A multi-floor establishment with vaulted ceilings and detailed woodwork. A building so classic and flourished it should be in its own history books. Most buildings in modern times could not hold a candle to the classic detailing. Each staff member actual wore uniforms here as well. The air is so quite Viola could swear the only thing she hears is sound of pages turning. 

Viola goes to the counter to ask for guidance around the massive building. The woman at the counter smile about to greet to her when the sound heels clicking on the tile floor begin. The sound causes the woman to freeze. Her eyes widen as the sound comes closer. Viola could almost see sweat on the woman’s brow as the sound stops behind her. 

A blonde woman with most of her hair in a tight bun allowing only the bangs to come down and sit on her breasts seem to be the dictator here. Black leather barely covered the essential core and a black lace coat flowed off her like a fog. The heels are actually thigh high black leather boots. ‘If she isn’t the living model for naughty school teacher trope history is wrong!’ Viola thought. The sound of her heels clicking is warning for everyone that she is coming. People freeze at their work stations, not only the greeter. Viola, being the newest in person in sight caught her attention. “What do you want?” 

“Books.” 

The blonde woman clad in black shots a glare rivaling ice, “What type of books?”

“This book on fitness, healthy diets for those with restrictions, and medical terminology,” Viola answers without breaking eye contact and holding the name of a book on a slip.

The woman smirks, “This way.” She glances at the slip and shows Viola the fitness book first. Viola grabs the book off the shelf, flips open to a page, and lets her fingers trace over the image. The librarian glances over her shoulder to see the photo. It is of a man larger than anyone in town, a woman in a lab coat and their daughter; the caption read of a scientist, her fitness king husband, and their daughter; Viola. “You looked lovely.”

“Thank you Madam,” Viola responds while putting the book away. The other woman’s eyebrow goes up; her version of shock. “Your mannerism is the same. The other books now, please.”

The woman smiles. “Of course my dear.” She shows her the other books. She sees her take a medical term book, survivor stories with medical disease, and how to eat when sick. “My dear?”

“Mrs. Ivy.”

“Miss, Deary. Ms. Especially here.”

“And some things always stay here.”

The librarian caught the heavily implied comment and nods. She turns and leaves, “Of course. I expect all you do to be as through and confidential as your other work is. I’ll leave you to it.”

Viola brought a couple of the books to the counter. Ms. Ivy’s heels terrify the normal clerk away. She hands Viola a library card and checks her books out quickly, “You will be here for some time, correct?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Good,” Ms. Ivy affirms. She hands the books back with the date slip inside. “Then put some meat on bone at The Pit. Can’t have good potential wasting away,” she commands before turning and leaving herself. 

Viola goes to the suggested spot; Bulls BBQ Pit. The Pit, as it is playfully known in town because you could see everyone working in the center like a pit, is run by two large guys and seem to have a third that comes in every so often. Seems the third has another job at the grocery’s meat counter according to line gossip. There is a regular staff, built like normal students, but those two men, double the size of one staff member, were in charge of The Pit. They seem to be like frat brothers; constantly talking to each other, almost treating different staff members like team mates and laughing loudly at what had to be personal jokes because they made no sense to others. But when someone came out, from one of the few doors, complaining that numbers didn’t match the mood dies quickly. It is clearly not their favorite topic. 

“Excuse me,” Viola chimes in to explain her vocation and offers to help. They really are frat boys because when they hear her offer they glance at each other, one picks her up, carries her over his shoulder, and puts her in the office. ‘No ones done that to me in years..’ she thinks as her feet touch down.

“Little lady if you can help us out you eat free for a week,” the bull offers. 

Viola nods, “Give me some time.” The office is a mess. Viola and other employee take a few minutes to organize the desk before she begins reviewing paperwork. She looks over their last months report and found the error. Turns out one place is trying to rip them off; she explains going through invoices. “Little lady you are a blessing. Don’t know who sent ya but ya are always welcome here,” the bull happily declares mostly in relief. 

“Ms. Ivy sent me. Told me this is the best place to get some meat on my bones,” she mostly muttered under her breath not believing she just worked for over an hour. 

The Bulls glance at each other before smiling. They hug her by squishing her between them, smacks her back, and laugh. They feed her the first of several promised meal, eager to live up to Ms. Ivy’s recommendation. As she ate they both ask if she would their new bookkeeper/ ‘office manager’ or whatever titled she wants because they both are awful at back of house paperwork. She agrees as long as they still did all the staff management, understand her situation a little, explain anything on the expenses the first few month, and make sure all she has to do is paperwork. They are ecstatic at the agreement causing cheers to go through the restaurant as they return to work. 

Watching the big guys toss stuff around so easily and the younger staff members have trouble lifting buckets safely before the guys help them out got Viola thinking. “Maybe I should get back into working out.. Wonder what the Doc would say about that.”


	2. Finding The Gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Viola find any friends (or maybe more) at a gym that is recommended by an old family friend? Why is this gym so much like the old days?

Dr. Clarke is more than all right with it. He has a gym recommendation for her, Cyclone Gym. “This place?” Viola disbelieves pulling in the parking lot. Its been years since she went to an actual gym. Most of her father’s gear is still packed away in her sea of boxes, even if it was sectioned off to workout equipment. Memories of him with his friends in the garage where common. It should be flash backs going inside. 

It is. In fact, the first step inside let the air hit her in the face with the smell of her childhood. Most of their family friends were always in places like this. All of them still have a specialty room. Her shoulders drop, ‘Though not everyone looked like this!’ Everyone currently at the gym is rip, seeming to be muscle on muscle, everyone clearly define even from a distance in their skin tight clothes. She smacks her head. ‘Of course. Serious comes early, weekend warrior after normal shifts,’ she recalls as she sighs. ‘But why is everyone jacked! The staff I get but all of them. All of them must have been at this for years. Doc is jacked. Those guys at the restaurant. Some many people in this town,’ she goes through it all in her mind as she grips her bag strap. Voila is slim, she certainly did not look like she is out of shape. But she is sure everyone here farts with more muscle than she had in her entire body. Even the women, who were only about a third the size of the men but almost double Viola’s thickness despite being close in height. ‘This IS like one of dad’s places,’ finally concedes. 

“Wow, your intimidation set in right away didn’t it?” the shaggy blonde man in a tank top behind the counter, also large enough to be a top heavy football player if he isn’t already. 

“You could say that,” Viola just plays along as she walks over. “I’m just wondering why this place was recommended to someone like me. All of you seem to be serious lifters and builders. Each one of you seems competition level for building, wrestling, and strongman.” She is looking over everyone. Sure there is a mix of skin tones but the variety in builds is more amazing to her. Seeing someone bulking for wrestling is different than someone on a circuit for bodybuilding. Each one includes such different requirements it is surprising to see them partnering up. 

The blonde smirks at her comment, “You got good eyes. New in town?” 

“Yeah. Second week.” 

“Cool,” he says still watching her. Most of the women who come to the gym did not show up in t-shirts and baggy pants. He stands up. “You a regular lifter or a bodybuilder? Wanna sign up? Give me your id and I’ll start the paperwork,” runs out of him quickly with a large smile, eager to get to know the new person. Secretly happy for another blonde his energy reveals that of a golden retriever puppy .

She hands him her license and new address which she wrote on a card. “Used to, back when I was a teen,” Viola mutters under her breath almost ashamed to admit it. 

“So yesterday?” he plays with a grin.

She turns to him fully with a smirk, “I see why your at the door.” They both chuckle. “I just need to get a back into a routine.” 

“Couple days a week or something for starting over Vio..Viowla?” he tries not massacre her name.

“Just call me Vi. Yeah. A fresh start. We’ll see if it sticks in a month or so before something more permanent, funny front desk man?” playfully teasing for his name.

He smiles, “Mark. Sounds good.” He hands her back her cards and takes out a lamented sheet. They went over the plans and what was available at the gym. Since she works at home they did go over the hours for public workout times instead of private sessions. He starts giving her a tour.

“Oh. Here comes a new bunny,” one of the two women loudly bait.

“You going to stay little bunny or scurry back home?” The pair of woman start to mock. Both woman are wearing sport bras and form fitting pants with different patterns. They clearly enjoy showing off their abs and arms. 

Mark starts to say something. “Oh my goodness you even have goddess in spandex here!” Viola interjects in her own mocking tone. The women blink for a second. “Between the latex librarian and the sirens of spandex here I must have missed the ‘sluts’r’us’ in town. Is there any woman in this town not vacuum sealed in something before she leaves home?” she mocks turning to Mark while exaggerating her movements.

Mark laughs. “Hey! Watch your tone!” the second angrily steps forward. 

Her eyes narrow as she smile, “Be careful kitten even a bunny bites.” She turns back to him. “You were showing me something?” The first woman smirks and the second grumbles off to her routine. Mark happily leads her around. 

After the tour, a quick toss of her bag in the locker, and Viola begins her first session. Her doctor gave her a test routine to do that she had copied in a notebook. During her first session she catches the women glancing every so often. A few of the men do but they are not the ones Viola is immediately concern with. Oddly neither of the women look upset anymore. In fact they seem happy. They catch her making notes in a note pad. 

“Fitness journal? You really are a bunny. Most of us use our phones now,” the initial woman says coming next to Viola. This woman has longer dark hair that is pulled back into a ponytail. 

“Sure. But I’m old school. Plus this makes me break the right length,” Viola explains as she returns to writing.

The woman sits next to Viola, “Sure are knowledgable for a bunny.”

“Curious for a tigress,” Viola says with a smirk and glance noticing the second woman is staying on the other side of her friend.

The ponytail woman smirks. “You got a plan in there bunny or just seeing what you can do?” 

“Plan. You?” Viola responses quickly. The tone seem to be much more playful now. 

“Same. You got some spirit in you. Its going to be fun to see you around,” the ponytail woman playful snickers. Viola smiles as she realizes the pair do that to every woman who comes in. It must have been a while since they had someone play back. The playful banter continues as the women relax together. “Since your new how about a bet?” the ponytail woman asks with an eyebrow up. “If you make a month I’ll treat you to lunch.”

“If I don’t, I won’t be here. How would you get anything?”

“I have my ways.”

“That a promise or a threat?” Viola questions with a smirk as she leans over.

The woman’s cheek change tone as she glances over her shoulder, “Anyway! You fail you pay. You finish I pay.” 

“You got a funny way of asking a girl out,” Viola continue teases as the other woman begins to snicker. “But ok. Its a bet.” 

A month flies by. The ladies only talk to each for a little bit each visit before getting to their workouts. It just seem to be checking in on each other, what Viola thinks of the town, and one other question- Why did you call me a goddess? “Well I could tell you your skin is like brown sugar or another wonderful spice, your hair deeper than coal, and your eyes like honey. Also that I love food and my time at The Pit. Or I could stop thinking about food for five minutes and just tell someone I think they are beautiful,” Viola snickers. The ponytail woman pats her shoulder while they laugh. After that they seem to go quickly from playful banter to getting worried when the other is running late. On the last day they finish their workout and head out to the Pit together.

“I don’t think we’ve ever done a proper induction: my name’s Viola but everyone calls me Vi,” she says offering up her hand. 

“I’m Athena,” the ponytail woman replies as they shake hands. 

“You really are a goddess in spandex!” Viola chuckles. 

Athena chuckles at the description, “I really was surprised you stuck it out, initially. Especially after I heard that cough. What’s up with that?” 

Viola glances up and around while thinking over her answer. Finally she explains that she used to exercise a lot when she was younger but stopped after she got caught something that made it hard to breath for a while. After that she is sick on and off with constant trips to the doctors so she just calls it a chest thing. “With everything that’s happened recently I talked to my doctor and he recommended Cyclone’s. I wasn’t expecting everyone to be more jacked than he is,” she ends teasing. 

Athena finishes her bite, “You know what? Check with your doc but afterwards hire one of the trainers. The guys are great at keeping the important stuff secret.” Viola’s eyebrow went up. “Yeah they’re a bunch of gossips but not about the big stuff. They’re more than fitness junkies too. They really know their stuff,” she encourages. 

“We’ll see,” Viola says going back to her meal. The pair have a fun time chatting while finishing their meal.

Viola did take Athena’s suggestion after checking in with Doctor Clarke. The doctor seem happy about her progress and gave her an envelope to give her new trainer at the gym. His only requirement is that is that she needs take it slow. The next few months could be a turning point and she did not need more stressors. 

Viola heads to the gym a bit earlier than she usually does on her following workout day. It is quieter than the time she usually comes, hardly any customers where there. “Why don’t I come now?!” slips out of her mouth quickly. 

“Hardly anyone does,” a deeper tone voice says. Viola turns to the counter to see a different man than she normally talks to. This dark hair just long enough to brush back or frame his blue eyed man is a slimmer build than the other men Viola knows at the gym. By slimmer it only means that his build is more balance between his arms and legs like an athlete instead of being top heavy like everyone else. By any other measurement the man in the lose t-shirt is still built. “You’re Vi right? You made quiet the impression on your first day. I think we’ve only seen each other in passing till now.” He shakes her hand, “Nice to actually meet you.” 

“I’m at the disadvantage here,” Viola reminds him as they finish shaking hands. 

“Sorry. Name’s Steven. Just call me Steve,” he quickly rambles as his hand goes behind his head. He looks at the blonde woman with the purple streak staring at him and just releases a little sigh. “So, they told me one month is your deciding point. What do you think? You going to stay with it?” he wonders as his hands come back to his pockets. 

“I am. But I got some recommendations to talk to a trainer now.”

“Good idea,” Steve pulls a small tablet and clicks a few times. “All our guys are pretty open right now. Anyone you want to work with specifically?”

Viola glances around the room searching for something, “Doc said to talk to ‘Cap’?” Not only is Viola a recent addition to town but she is terrible with names. She still is having a time remembering everyone’s nicknames let alone most of the people’s names around town.

“That’s me,” he moans while raising his hand slightly like an ashamed school boy. Her head tilts slightly at his response. “Everyone calls me Steve but after those movies came out a few years back people started calling me Cap like..” he drags out. 

“Ok,” she smiles. 

Steven’s energy is different than Mark or other men Viola’s talks to at the Cyclone’s. All of them are pretty relaxed in nature but most seem to jump eagerly at something new. The full force excitement, even in teasing talk, all the time is a bit draining to Viola. But the slow playful tone Steven is showing put her more at ease. 

She takes an envelope out of her bag. “Here. He said to give this to you.” 

Steve opens the letter and skims it. “Come with me,” he says before calling someone else over to watch the door. Once the office door closes behind them, “You’re one of Doc. Clarke’s patients?”

“Yes. You two have a history?” Viola asks for confirmation at his action change.

“Yeah. We do a lot of work together,” he says as he encourages her to sit on the couch. He takes most of the other end of the couch. He rotates enough to face her, one leg up on the couch and an arm on the back. “Occasionally we send each other people that we think the other might help. He’s been monitoring your coughing problem I’m guessing? Gossip says its because of chest problems.”

“Yes.” 

“But this.. Doc says your status is declining and his a specialist. What am I getting into if I start training you?” he holds up the letter slightly before turning back to Viola. “I would be your trainer so it stays with me. I won’t add to the gossip,” he encourages hoping for an answer. 

“A lot. And that’s an understatement.” 

“So fill me in.” 

“Minimal damage to multiple organs, immune compromised, weakened muscle structure, and on a boatload of stuff.” 

“What are you not saying?” Steve asks as his tone shifts. Even with her faux smile and placating answers he can tell it is just that, placating. 

“A lot. But having chest problems covers most of it. Breathing, pain and nausea are going to be my main concerns moving forward,” she non-answer answers without even blinking.

“Have you told anyone the full extent of your condition?” He bluntly asks. 

“No,” she responses without hesitation. His surprise at her quick honesty must have read on his face because her weight shifts. “Most people care about my problems as much they put thought is into why you all are ‘muscleheads’ or ‘meatheads’. My chances are better in this town and working out. But they get a lot better when I try to do somethings instead of worrying about not being able to. Its nice to be around people who like seeing me succeed at something.” 

He sighs understanding her argument but also that she is not going to explain anything. “Is that your end goal? To succeed at something? Or are you aiming for something?”

“My goal is be Athena’s equal. I want to be able to lift every man in here and be a sculpted beauty. No matter how much I blow up, beef up or bulk up to get there,” she energetic answers her arms stretch behind her. His eyes twitch. She plops back on the couch. “And mostly be healthy enough to try all of it,” she ends with a smirk and a hand motion. He chuckles at her excitement about it. “What about you? Why do you workout so much?” Viola asks as she leans on her hand.

“Huh?”  
“Come on. There has to be a reason you’ve gotten bigger than the average man,” Viola encourages with honest curiosity. Everyone who she meets so far is huge. While he is smaller than them he is also the most balance in terms of development. 

“I like being big, getting big..” He rubs his side as he trails off. She bumps his hand. He looks up to see a soft smile causing him to release his breath. “Let’s just say I understand the injury concept,” he answers as he stands up. He walks over to the desk with the envelope. 

“And not entirely wanting to tell a stranger your darkest secrets yet?” she teases with a grin. He smirks as he yields and leans against the desk. “Than we both need to get back in there?” she encourages.

“Yeah. I guess so,” he answers automatically. A moment later he realizes what just happen. 

“Think the manager will mind if I occupy your time for a while?” she asks as she stands up cutting off his train of thought.

“Not at all. Because this is my place,” is the first thing he proudly declares in the conversation with a smile. 

“Really? Congratulations on the ownership,” she responses with a little applause. 

“Thank you,” he gives a playful bow that gets a chuckle out of Viola. He smirks before turning towards his desk. “Go get changed and I’ll make a plan for you to get to your goals,” he agrees. 

“Don’t forget your own. If we’re both getting back out here you need a plan too,” she encourages as she put her hand out for a shake. 

He smiles and shakes her hand, “Sure. Now go change.” She leaves to go to the locker room. After the door closes he glances at the note again, ‘She is damaged and breaking right now. Though she’s very open to being one of us IF she can heal.’ Steven slips the note from the Doc into the desk. “You sure Doc? She just seems open to me. We’ll see.” 

Steven’s assessment is mostly correct. Viola is not open when it comes to her body. He spends the first ten minutes of their session explaining why she should be measured at different points of her body to track her progress, even in her baggy clothes. Finally he gets her to agree by also doing it himself, to show his commit to his own progress. A thought that for some reason made his cheeks feel warm. In fact the entire day seem to spark something.


	3. Workout Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viola seems to be settling in all right. So much that everyone at Cyclone's is starting to think of her as family. But can she really deal with the new family's meddling?

A routine is finally building. Viola can do her work at home for Omga’s, go into The Pit three times a week, check in at the hospital as scheduled and go to Cyclone’s on schedule. Things are finally falling into the rhythm of a plan! Allowing Viola a little bit of breathing room and easing her mind about the new area.. well mostly. 

It happens a couple of times. Viola notices it but is not ready to ask yet. She is nervous the gossip is about her, being the new meat in town, as everyone in the gym always seem to drift together while she is being couched. It feels like this is something new for them, but she only knows a little bit about them. Regardless it still causes something to knot up inside her.

Steve is a very encouraging trainer. Always seems to catch on when the pain set in and could tell to push. But he catches what wasn’t normal pain and does not push either. Even stopping her a couple times when she shouldn’t push through. Viola is sure she shot him many dirty looks over the training. For some reason she is always an angry exerciser. He takes it all in stride though. Even Athena leaves her alone while she is training; not even a hello. Till one day she goes to clean up before heading out and hears one of the guys break out a taunt, “Ooooooh. You got it bad!” She glances out of the locker room hallway to see them picking on Steven. 

‘Steve?’ she wonders. She watches them tease and push each other a bit before deciding to finish getting change without listening in further. 

When Viola does leave for the day Steve has one of the other guys, Josh the red head, in a headlock messing with his hair. They all just wave goodbye without changing positions. The others laugh at his reaction. After a moment Steve lets Josh go. “Come on, Cap. You finally started lifting again. Why not?”

Steve just grumbles. Raph, the heaviest of all the men, shoulder bump him. “Don’t ya think she’ll like it?” He sees Steve tense up. “Come on. She comes here. She must love big guys!” he encourages.

“I can find out,” Athena offers.

“Yeah! Come on! Maybe she can get you pumping again! Think you’ve only puffed for a while,” Josh cheers coming back around Steve’s shoulders.

“Cap, it’d be great to have you back at the parties,” Raph encourages. 

The bell over the door rings as a delivery driver comes in signaling everyone to go back to their routines. Steve goes to his office. Athena follows closing the door behind her, “Hey. I really can ask her.”

He smirks, “No. I should talk to her.”

“Ya sure?” Athena doesn’t want to push but she knows Steve’s history is not so lucky when it comes to women.

“Thanks Athena,” he says with a soft smile. He knows she is just trying to help. She shrugs and leaves the office. Steve’s hand starts rubbing his chin. Doctor Clarke’s letter plays in his mind. He hasn’t had the chance yet to figure out if Viola like him as a person, trainer, friend or at all. But bringing her into the bigger fold is not something he takes lightly. His hand slides over a small box in his center desk drawer taking out a small remote out, “Pumping..”

The next day did cause a little bit of a change. People are more eager to see Viola and any instant she is not with Steve someone tries to talk to her. Athena scares most of them off when Steve has to step out for a minute. “Thanks. That was getting weird,” Viola acknowledges. 

“Bunch of weirdoes,” Athena mostly chastises the group. She turns back to Viola, “Hey you want to get some lunch after this? I’m free today.” 

Viola checks her phone, “Sure I can a do a quick one.” 

Athena makes sure not to take Viola to Bull’s Pit just in case she would not talk about the topic in front of her other employer. Instead Athena takes her to a bar, which Viola notices everyone is already cheering; welcoming Athena back. Even the bartender comes over with her drink in hand. It only takes one drink for Athena to start on her topic; asking Viola which ‘team’ she plays for or if she is chasing anyone at the moment. 

Viola’s eyes roll as she refuses to drink anything there. But it only took one question- “Did you ever chase anyone?” to get Athena going. Turns out she is a very vocal, easily drunk woman that loves to share and cry. A development Viola is not ready for as she tries to figure out what to do with her easily drunk friend. A short walk did get her in Viola’s car and to the house; where Viola dumps Athena in the bathroom tub closest to the door. After some convincing Athena unlocks her phone. Viola finds a name she recognizes and calls Raph from the gym, while still dealing with Athena who is mumbling about ‘the oh so pretty home’. 

Raph comes to Viola’s house to pick Athena up. This is his first visit so Viola tries to give directions but Raph makes it in record time. When he comes in he spots boxes down the hallway. They talk about unpacking a little bit while trying to get Athena out of the tub. While she makes a lot of progress with her boxes on her own it is not as much as Raph expects with how long she’s been there. “One room at a time, on the good days,” Viola finishes with a light cough.

“Oh yeah your chest thing. How bad is that?” Raph asks while propping Athena up. 

“Flare ups now and than but I’m getting used to it. Knocks me out for days when it acts up though,” Viola tries not to complain as she explains. It always feels like nagging in her mind.

Raph and Viola have not spoken much before but he could tell when someone did not want to talk. “Oh. If you need anything you can call any of us. Just like she could have,” he offers as the drunken woman on his side swings wildly. Raph and Viola exchange numbers as Athena begins to wonder around. He finally persuades her to get into the SUV. “Better take her home. Later Vi,” Raph says before getting in his SUV. 

Mr. Marrigold comes over after watching Raph leave. He is curious about the different automobile in the driveway. Viola quickly explains but mostly asks him if he could help with a couple plans.

Different rumors run around town quickly. Athena’s sad drinking isn’t new but her new friend and designated driver is. People are eager to hear about the helpful woman. The guys at Bull’s Pit happily to add to the story. The Queen’s Garden love talking about their boss’s new tenant. Rumors spread faster than fire in this town. Just barely do the rumors touch on her being in or near the hospital’s medical complex every so often. 

Regardless of the rumors, Cyclone Gym is happy every time she shows up. She never gets people eager to talk or more energetic but everyone always seem to get a little more done with her around. The guys like having someone who says hello, asks them how they are doing when they get there, and teasing Steve about her workouts afterwards is always a bonus. Athena and couple of the other woman always love having a reason to check in with each other as Viola is still a recent addition to town so she is always up for tips on good shopping but especially good eating.

But something that makes Athena smile the last week is that after Viola leaves Steve goes to do his workout routine. He has a routine that is maintaining his size the past few years but now he seems to be back on the progressive overload plan. He works himself into a sweat and actually checks his own progress now. 

So the days she does not show up. Everyone notices. Especially whoever is station at the welcome desk. Mark watches the clock looking for her car in the parking lot. “Come on man. Where is she?”

“She was coughing yesterday. Maybe she took a day off,” Raph suggests. Ever since he heard her at her house coughing Raph began paying attention.

“But I thought it wasn’t so bad yesterday,” Mark wonders. 

“Maybe it got worse when she went home. You know how muscles react after workouts sometimes,” Raph’s rebuttal continues. 

“Think she’ll be back tomorrow?”

“Who knows? Hey Cap! You heard from Vi?” Raph bellows over the gym. 

“Yeah,” Steven responses automatically. “She won’t be in a for few days.”

“Ahhh so she does call you,” Raph teases. 

“She asked for some home workouts till she could get back!” Steve squeals as he goes to start his workout. 

He doesn’t want to admit that he is happy that she calls him directly and not the gym. That their lessons have grown to include going over where to shop and how to get the most for her money till things get stable. That it turned into a drive to show her the best places for outdoor workouts. They both seem to enjoy his little tours of town as he gives little workout tips, recently. 

He especially did not want them to know that he offers coming over to check in because of the at home workout and her living situation; getting the ok with the promise of bringing some takeout. Though he secretly hopes they could watch movies together if she needs the rest. She also is scheduling some people to help her unpack a few essentials because she is lagging a bit so Steve is even more eager to see her place.

“You shouldn’t do that angry!” Athena teases. 

“Shut up!” Steve snaps. 

The trio at the desk chuckle and watch him across the gym. “So what do you think?” Athena asks.

“I think someone’s upset not to having his training partner,” Mark smiles. 

“Think she’d be up for becoming ‘one of us’?” Raph asks. 

“Not sure. Its been so long since any of us brought in somebody new,” Athena points out as they glance at each other. “But if anyone could use a pick me up.”

“You mean a playmate,” Mark says as he sways his hips. A loud smack catches most peoples attention, until they see Athena chastising Mark. Afterward they go back to their workouts.

“A workout partner! And you wonder why you’re still single,” Athena scolds. 

“But if she blew up, could you imagine how hard she would go at it?” Mark imagines. 

“She’d be rivaling you in no time,” Raph snickers. 

“Naw. She’d blow me out of the water. And I don’t think she’d settle for less. Imagine how fired up she’d get him,” Athena says as she glances back over to where Steve is working out. 

“So, shall we try to give Cap someone he can have some real sessions with?” Raph asks for confirmation. They exchange glances and smirks. A new objective is chosen.


	4. Growing Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are getting revealed! Cap's about to blow his top when the air gets let of out of Viola.

Viola returns to a very eager reception. Different than when she’s been out because of her health but everyone seem very happy to see her. She does her normal training with Steve before doing a little practice on her own. The atmosphere still feels odd; she swears she seen children trying to hide things more convincing than the current feeling.

Steve notices people are acting odd as he gets an itch on the back on his neck. Viola sits on a bench, glancing for her water bottle. Athena offers a drink from the water cooler. Steve glances at the other to see everyone watching. “Here,” he grabs the purple water bottle. “Found this,” he says. Viola says her thanks before drinking as Athen gives him dirty glares. 

Later that afternoon Viola reaches for her water bottle again to notice it is gone. This time when she finds the bottle it is with two other purple bottles. “Which one is your’s?” Mark wonders. 

Viola turns all of them on the side revealing the bottom. “This one,” she answers showing a hand drawn star on it. She pours out the rest of the water in the bottle and packs up for the day.

Steve grabs one of the water bottles before Mark can clean up after Viola leaves. The rest of the gym watches him. He sniffs the water; the heavy metallic smell strikes a cord. “Stop that!” he almost growls. 

“What?” 

Steve scans the room to see who is fidgeting. “She’s a hobbyist! She’s not one of us,” he barks before disappearing into his office. “Idiots.”

Everyone comes back together. “Think he’s right?” Raph asks. 

“No way. The way that girl looks at her own muscles something is definitely up,” Athena comments recalling what she has seen in the locker room and while out together. 

“We keep going then?” Mark asks for clarification. They all nod. 

The next day feels odd for a different reason to Viola. A type of tension is in the air that is new for here and something she could not quite put her finger on. When the group finally asks her opinion on something, inviting her over to talk, she thinks it must be something in her mind. The group begins chatting and hand her a drink. Steve slips his hand over her cup, “We should get back to your workout.”

“Uh, sure,” Viola agrees though her eyes are shifting back and forth. 

Steve pulls her away from the group now giving him a different range of anger and confuse expressions. He leans down to Viola, “They’re trying to prank you. Don’t drink or eat anything.”

Viola nods as she glances in the mirror to catch everyone else’s expressions. “Explain later?”

“Sure. Lunch?”

“Sounds good.” 

Steve takes Viola to his favorite diner for lunch after they finish their sessions together. The classic diner is probably one of the things adding to his ‘Cap’ image but Viola doesn’t have the heart to point it out. After they place their orders, “Thanks for helping me out. Guessing that prank is why everyone was odd today and yesterday?”

“Yeah. I don’t know why they started it. I tried to get them to knock it off yesterday,” he complains as the waitress brought the first part. 

They both start eating. Viola notices that he’s not looking at her. ‘He’s probably watching out for my health..But these are his friends,’ she thinks. She tries to lean in with her arms on the table, “What did it do? What did you save me from Cap’?”

“Just something to mess with your system,” Steve tries to write off as they eat. ‘With the payload she would have gotten from one day of those drinks she would have blown up as big as Raph’s SUV. That would have been a terrible first time,’ he strokes his head as tries not to make a face while visualizing. He could only imagine that none of them would ever see her again after that with how body conscious Viola is. 

Viola blinks at him rubbing his head, “Can’t be too bad. Doesn’t seem to have any effect on you.” 

Steve glances at her. She gives him a soft smile. ‘She’s trying so hard to be encouraging,’ he thinks watching her. “They’ve done it to me enough now I have a tolerance,” Steve slightly sighs. He recalls the early times of everyone’s beginnings and how often they would prank each other. The feeling of being that open with each other and how much they all laugh is a great memory for Steve. He does smirk at the thought. His hand taps her hand, “Just stay close to me. Once they get something into their heads it gets stuck for a while.” Her fingers play with his. “Even if they don’t mean any harm,” he ends with a grin. 

“All right,” Viola knows he means her condition. Even as a prank or some sort of initiation anything that messed with her health right now would be catastrophic. The waitress put another platter down near Steve. “Wow. I am not eating enough,” slips out of Viola as she eyes everything.

Steve picks up a fork full, “No. You’re not.” He smirks and picks up another fork full, “Here try this.” Lunch turns into a much more playful event as the table becomes a tasting table for the first time. 

Another week passes with Viola having some trouble of her own. The crew decides to stop trying to initiate her anytime her coughing get bad. Steve sends her home different times, with offers of help, whenever she gets to bad to exercise. But regardless they all try to keep her on a schedule. 

So much that Viola comes in on ‘Lockdown Day’. She walks in to see Steve alone in the gym with a wide eye expression that she is there at all. Usually no one comes in on this day. He uses it clean the gym and check a few things. Viola offers to help which only seems to make him more uncomfortable. When she fidgets and tries to leave; he offers a quick session since she is there. Viola tries to write off his mood as her own confusion since she feels warm already. 

“Told ya he wouldn’t send her away,” Athena teases with a smirk. Raph and Athena are watching a monitor in the room hidden behind the locker room. The room is the size of another small gym. Actually the same size of the normal gym they use but everyone in it is carrying individual compressor with them as they are all blown up to double or triple their normal sizes. Raph and Athena are already looking like muscle ballooned versions of themselves, twice their normal sizes.

“He must have it so bad,” Raph snickers as he watches Steve try not to glance at the back door to the secret gym or the hidden monitor. All they can hear is muttering as the camera does not pick up much sound, just enough to let them know when the door bell rings. But the two of them were enjoying watching Steve try his best to be a couch while not freak out. 

That was until they realize Viola is coughing again. This isn’t one of her light weight coughs, she almost drops a loaded bar on herself as the cough shakes her body. Athena moves to go out but Raph picks her up, “What are you doin’? You’re already bigger than Cap is!”

“I don’t care she needs help!” Athena shouts. 

The sound of her compressor kicking in shocks her back in place. “She got Cap! Look he’s right there. He’s got her,” Raph points out as his tone slows down. Athena continues breathing deeply watching her friend sit up on the screen. Each breath causes her muscles to grow more and more. “How were you going to explain this?” Raph reminds her as he puts Athena down. 

“I don’t know,” she mutters. They both look at the screen to see Cap sitting with Viola. Viola’s hand turns out to reveal that it is red. Cap’s eyes widen as he begins to shuffle back and forth. “What the hell..” Athena’s hands cover her mouth. Viola grabs Cap’s arm and motions him back to the bench. Her hands are in her lap as she leans on him.

“What the fuck is that? Is that blood?!” now Raph is upset. He reaches for the door handle when he hears his compressor go on high speed. His shoulders almost immediately puff out to eye level. He turns back to Athena who is giving him a dirty smirk. “Right,” he acknowledges as his chest comes out enough that he can not see his belt anymore. They watch the screen and see Steve still looking like he wants to run a marathon. After a moment he picks Viola up and carries her to his office. 

In the office Viola texts Doc instead of letting Steve call him. He agrees with her to rest and he’ll come by later. Steve does not like it. Viola apologizes for coming in, “I was overreaching again.” When she can sit up long enough she goes home on the grounds that she’ll message Steve when she gets there. 

Everyone keeps their promises: Viola does message Steve and Doc comes. Steve’s nervous energy gets the best of him, as soon as the gym closes for the night he drives over to Viola. Doc lets him in. “Even with the advancements in nanotech and biotech we still can’t treat somethings right,” Doc bitterly comments. He looks up to see Steve’s hands tighten. “Does he know yet? You told him right?” Doc ends almost yelling. 

“I just did an hour ago,” Viola explains as she sits up in bed. 

Doc rubs the bridge of his nose, “I swear your as much a handful as your mother. Better tell the team. That crazy woman.” He mutters to himself as he leaves. 

Silence fills Viola bedroom as Steve just stands there. “Sorry about him,” Viola finally breaks the silence as her finger fidget on the bedding. 

Steve sighs, “So Doc knew your parents?”

“Dad and him were workout buddies and consulted with mother,” Viola explains. Doc looking after her suddenly makes a lot of sense to Steve. “Steve,” Viola motions to the bed. He sits on the end, collapsing into his shoulder. “Thank you for coming,” she says as she begins rubbing his back.

“What was today?” he wonders. She leans over. “The other thing is why your sick in general right? So what happened today?” he clarifies. 

“A type of pneumonia that you get at the hospital,” she explains as she watches his face. Coloring seem to be draining from him. “I’ll be all right. You can go home if you want to,” she tries to offer as consolation. 

It is a moment of silence so quite even the insects outside the window stop. “Can I stay?” he finally asks. He looks at her, “I would like to stay tonight.” 

Viola sits up straight as her eyes feel wet, “Of course!” He teases that she needs more furniture as offers him the blow up bed and bedding she used when she moved in. The two almost chuckle as the larger athletic man tries to set up the mattress; only to sit on it and have it almost fold around him. 

He watches her chuckle as she lays back down. Finally he is able to get enough of a footing to scoot out of the bed. He sits on the edge till he finds a spot it won’t move. He just watches her. 

“You could have told me sooner.”

Viola sits up, “Most people I tell run away or worse look at me with pity. No one knows how to talk to you after you admit it. So, it just feels better.. to hide it.”

“Yeah,” comes out of Steve in such a deadpan Viola never imagine he had in him. 

His eyes are transfixed on the ground. A hand covers his hand. “Steve?” comes out in the softest tone Viola has. 

His hand tightens around her hands he touches their foreheads together, “I’m not running away.” 

The pair go back to their separate but close beds. When Viola wakes up in the morning Steve is already getting ready for the day and making breakfast. He offers to bring it to bed if she wants but they have breakfast together instead. During breakfast they talk about what she will be doing during recovery from the pneumonia; which is mostly staying home. He offers to bring her food and check in. It feels funny to both of them as she waves goodbye in the driveway. 

The week feels mostly like a blur to Viola as she slept through a lot of it. Only barely checking in with the Bull Pit and Ogma’s. So she gets to know the people around the house. Voila gets to meet the mailman. Also meeting Raph’s co-workers, her local trash men; that seem very eager to meet the new girl he mentions. Though she looks paler than they imagine. The hospital staff are getting friendlier and more casual the more appoints Viola comes to. In fact one of the women recommends a different salon for Viola to try. 

One day Mark came to the gym partial inflated; just one setting above. It is barely enough to add a few inches. Most people would think Mark slip something, if people there did not already know what he could do. He didn’t mind faulting the endowment because at that time of day everyone already knew except-

“Geez Mark, I know some people call us blondes airheads but you didn’t need to balloon up like that,” Viola teases as she comes in the door. 

Mark squeals as he turns around to see Viola. Everyone looks at Viola, initially with panic as their bodies tense up. “Dude what happened to your hair?” comes out of Mark first. 

Viola now is sporting a partial shaved head as the area above her right ear is shaved with the rest brushed over into a left side ponytail. “Its called a hair cut,” she responses. 

“No that’s a style change,” Josh jumps in. He stares at Viola for a minute. He catches her hand move. “But the brush over gives you some personality. Nice choice,” he critiques. Everyone starts muttering and talking to each other about her new look. 

Viola sighs loudly. “Oh part of my hair is shaved and that gets the attention. Not the fact that somebody wants to compete at Macy’s?” Viola comments as she flicks Mark’s elastic waist band.

“Owwwww She’s got you man! She got you good!” Josh returns to teasing Mark. Everyone jumps in on the concept of Mark floating in a parade. 

A hand grabs Viola’s. “Come on,” Steve pulls her away from the crowd hurrying off towards the locker room. 

She comes up close to Steve’s arm. “Seriously, he’s ok right? That’s not like some allergic reaction to something is it?” Viola concern ringing in her voice recalling that they like to prank each other with tainted food.

Steve smirk when he notices her tone. “No. He’s fine. An idiot but fine,” he cheerfully answers pulling her close. The pair walks for a moment in silence; still holding hands. Athena smirks watching the entire thing. 

Viola squeezes his hand, “Hey, my new furniture is being delivered tomorrow. You want to see the chair and couch I picked?”

He smiles, “Sure. I’ll bring a movie and some dinner. We’ll give a workout.” 

“Great.”


	5. Bonus: Recliner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bonus chapter with artwork for the night Steven comes over to try out the new furniture.

The night was not exactly planned. After everything that had happened Steven and Viola were fine with that. A quiet night sounded wonderful!  
  
Steven brought the dinner and movies. He made sure it was a few movies, after all it would not be a good test of her new furniture if it was too short. Plus he had several from his nickname sake. His surprise was that her new furniture was a couch and a recliner, both were navy blue. A red blanket and a couple colorful pattern pillows tossed around finished the set. Not only that but most of her boxes were cleaned up too! It was finally looking like a real home instead of a sea of boxes.  
  
Take out was eagerly enjoyed as they drifted to different spots. Viola curled around the end of the couch as Steven melted into the recliner. “See? That’s why I had to get it,” Viola chuckled as she saw him moan in relaxation as his feet came up. He gave his sound of approval while she continued to laugh. 

It didn’t take an entire movie to finish their meals but that still didn’t the marathon. The pair kept watching movies and chatting about them. Steven encouraging her theories even though he had already watched them all. After a break to stretch their legs they decide to put on what he warned was a ‘jumper movie’ that could scare her (because it caused him to jump). She went with it anyway. Though it did test how tight she could squeeze the blanket. But after all the time Viola wanted to try the recliner, “Come on! Let’s switch spots.”  
  
“No way. This chair is actually big enough for me to grow into!” he teased wiggling into the seat. He saw her pout with the blanket wrapped around her. “You get to sit here every night. I’m just testing it,” he continued with a smirk. She rolled her head acknowledging the truth. He scooted towards one side, “Or we could test it if two fit.”  
  
Viola smirked before she jumped into the chair. “You silly guy,” she tussled his hair as she laughed. He laughed as his arm came around her. He pulled the blanket across their laps. His shoulders took up most of the chair only causing Viola to readjust a little to figure out the best way to sit by the time the movie began. She didn’t mind the tight fit because he was warmer than the blanket covering them making the scary movie oddly relaxing. Part way through the movie a new sound came up. 'What’s that?’ Viola thought something was wrong in her rental home. After a moment she looked up to see Steven’s eyes closed. 'He’s snoring!’ Viola chuckled. She smiled as she watched him sleep for a moment. She curled back up on him and watched as much of the movie as she could before falling asleep herself. 


	6. Maybe We Could

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is teasing Viola (mostly) and Steven about becoming a couple after her last 'episode' at the gym. Little did she know why. But neither of them expected another test of that potential relationship so soon.

Steven rounds the block to Viola’s house. He comes for their trip the store again. Ever since that night he wants to come over more often and check in on her frequently but after driving her to the point of being angrier than when she workouts he finally backs off. He snickers to himself because he must have had such a puppy dog face to cause Viola to suggest messaging each other instead. Now he understands why some people check their phones so often. One thing they debate doing together more regularly is taking grocery trips. They both have to eat so the debate is not long.

This groceries trip is almost a month after her pneumonia attack, which she has been fine during. Steven begins looking forward to grocery day. Even if his groceries are stored in the extra fridge in garage till he goes home; it is still a nice day to him. Today Mr. Marrigold and his dog see Steven making the turn. Mr. Marrigold comes to the edge of lawn as his dog runs over for pets as Steven gets out of his truck. 

Viola comes out of the house as she hears the dog barking. Steven notices that she’s a little warm today which causes Mr. Marrigold to have field about teasing him about caring for his girl on their way out. 

“People have been saying things like that more and more lately,” Viola says while leaning on the door. 

“Oh,” Steven almost cheerfully plays as he drives to store. He glances over to catch Viola’s hand tighten. 

“Even the gym’s being odd,” she mutters. A warm thing brushes her hand. She glances over to see Steven holding her hand. He smirks at her comments; countering that he does not mind the teasing at all. She pouts but squeezes his hand. For most of the trip things are fine till she coughs again. His head shots around. Now she is smirking, “You’re a worry wort.” He chuckles before going back to driving. Now more causal conversation starts. 

He parks, hurries around the truck, and still talks to her as she gets out. They go in with her pushing the cart and him picking up different items. “I like hanging out with you. You should try this one,” he says putting a different bread in the cart. She put the original one in anyway sparking a back and forth about different groceries. She’s not sure if he is bulking or maintaining with how much he has in the cart. He counter teases that she doesn’t eat enough to cut. She coughs again. He appears by her side, immediately rubbing her back.

They slow their pace for a little bit. Next stop is the butcher counter for some nice meat. “Tom!” Viola cheers. Her face lights up to see the large built man working the counter. He smiles at her like an old friend. Steven’s confusion is written on his face while coming up next to her. “Steve, this is Tom. The elusive third Bull of The Pit,” Viola enjoys her playful title which causes both men to smirk as they fidget in place. “He’ll definitely know the best beef,” she continues. 

“You mean besides what’s next to you?” Tom teases. 

“Tom!” Viola turns red as Steven chuckles. Steven jumps in and finishes getting the meat they both want. Only mildly getting tease that its not all going to same refrigerator. They wave bye happily enough. 

It is when they start walking again that Steven catches it. Viola is itching her side, her eyebrows are moving as much as her lip, and her face is still pink. Usually she turns colors easily but she would not still be red from his comment. “We just have a couple more things, right?” he checks in. “How about I get these few things and come right back?” he holds the list. Viola just nods. He disappears quickly. 

It is not far away from the meat counter. Some of the prepackaged proteins were in displays. ‘I just need to pick,’ Viola tries to focus as she is having trouble catching her breath. She turns to grab the portioned fish when lightning shots through her body, her head erupts in thunderous pain, and her chest vacuums close. A loud thud resounds as her arm hits the case on her way down. She begins gasping for air as the tightness continues resounding the pain. 

A few people turn to see what the noise is but most ignore it. “Hey are you all right?” one man’s voice comes through the crowd. A teenager is kneeling next to Viola as he starts calling for help. More people are looking at her now as a small group is forming. Tom hears something and Steven returns. 

Steven feels something drop in his chest. “Excuse me,” he pushes through the crowd. 

“Vi!” Tom shouts coming around the corner. The teenager moves away. “What happened?” Tom tries asking anyone as he grabs her shoulder. 

Steven dumps the groceries in the cart. He comes down in front of Viola, “Vi. Which one?”

Viola gasps as she taps her breastbone, “Breathing. I know. Plur.” Her vision disappears.

Steven scopes her up, “Is there somewhere we can go for a little bit?”

“Sure,” Tom confirms before taking their shopping cart. Steven thanks the teenager before following Tom out of public view. 

Something warm is pressing against her as the sound of moving plastic and wheels welcome Viola back. She starts blinking to see the shopping aisle. The warmth is coming from something on her side, she is resting on Steve’s chest. Her feet on a stack of bottled water in the cart. She tries to move and grabs his shirt as her head begins to hurt again. He hugs her to him, “Its ok. I got you.” 

Viola shifts a little as she tries to look around. He strokes her shoulder, “A personal shopper is helping us finish up. We sat out of view till your breathing got more regular. Tom helped us out.” He did not want it to sound stressful to Viola but he is thankful at all the help of the last few minutes. 

She curls up tighter, trying to disappear into the ball. “I’m a deadweight now. So pathetic.. You should just go,” she mutters broken sentences. 

Steven stops walking. His arm wraps around her as his hand rubs her shoulder, “I said it before, I’m not leaving.” 

“You should go! I’m not.. You should just leave..” 

“For someone who wants me to go away so much you are holding me awfully tight,” he cheerful says into her hair. She notices how tight her hands are on his shirt; looks up to see him smiling. She pushes away while blushing causing her head to spin again. “I don’t mind. You can hug me tighter if you want to,” he encourages guiding her back against him. Her shoulders bunch up. He glances down to notice she’s trying not to cry

“That’s probably why people think we’re dating,” she finally broke the silence. 

“I don’t mind that either,” he almost laugh while declaring. 

Her hand tighten on his shirt again, “You shouldn’t date a dead girl.. I’m sure other people want you.”

He kisses her head. “Maybe. But I don’t want them and you aren’t dead. Doc isn’t going to let you die.” Her shoulders begin to vibrate. “You’ve been doing this for almost year right?” he wonders as he recalls her mentioning being sick for a long time but the past year. The serious illness is more recent but it is less than year since she lost her father. She simply nods. “Now you’re not doing it alone,” he declares. Viola sit up to look at him. “What good are big muscles if they can’t lift up the people you care for?” he happily states while cupping her cheek. 

Viola’s shoulders come up. Her eyes blur a little as she dives around his neck. She squeezes him as tight as she can while crying on him. He hears the sound and closes his eyes. He wraps both arms around her. “Steve,” she faintly cries. He just smirk as he hug her tighter. 

After the sounds calm down Steven looks at her, “Can you walk? We just have a little bit left.” She nods sitting up for a moment. He scopes her up and eases her onto her feet. He pats the cart handle. She drapes over it. They begin to walk.

He lets her set the pace. The personal shopper comes, drops somethings off, gets the next part of the list, and goes back. Steven watches Viola move very slowly. “Let’s make a deal. Every three months you continue exercising, as your health allows, I’ll take you out to bodybuilder’s dinner,” he suggests. 

“Really going for that dating concept huh?”

“What do you say?” he teases leaning in front of her.

“Sure,” she shrugs.

“Its a date.” 

The pair begins moving again. He lets her keep walking while he picks out a couple items. He watches her walk. ‘She might not make it.. She might not be able to blow up like us or become as strong as she wants but I’m not… I can’t let her give up on her dream. Not now,’ he thinks as his hand tightens around the can. 

They finally make it to the checkout. She sits down while Steven and the personal shopper takes care of everything. The shopper helps them to his truck; taking the items while Steven carries Viola out under protest. He considers it a good sign. He loads her up in the truck. They both wave goodbye and give thanks to the shopper. 

Steven hurries back to her place. Mr.Marrigold is out front checking his mail. He sees a different look on Steven’s face, his driving is different, and notices something with Viola. “What’s going on, Handsome?” he asks coming over. 

Steven almost jumps out, “Vi had an attack at the store.” He hurries over to her side as she is trying to get out on her own.

“Oh dear,” Mr. Marrigold says. He feels for his keys as he sees Steven pick up Viola. He hurries to the door, “Let me get it.” He opens the door fast enough for his dog to barely burst through before Steven carries Viola in. 

She waves at Mr. Marrigold, “Hey Gorgeous.” 

“Hey yourself Beautiful. What happened?” he asks as Steven puts her on the couch.

She explains it is another bad chest flair up. Steven starts getting the groceries out as Mr. Marrigold gets Viola whatever she needs. Viola tells them she knows what to do, takes different medication, sets up the couch and falls asleep. Partially under the supervision of Mr.Marrigold’s dog. 

After all the groceries are put away they check on Viola. She is fast asleep. Steven is almost pacing till he finally rest his arms on the back of the recliner. 

“Something on your mind Handsome?” 

“No its stupid.”

“Come on now.” He pokes his side a little bit. “You can tell Mister Marrigold,” plays with his name. 

Steven smirks and looks back to Viola sleeping on the couch. “Even with all this..and I can think is ‘that I hope she makes it to my birthday’. Silly right?” he slips out as he strokes the back of his neck. 

Mr. Marrigold smiles and pats his back, “Not at all, Handsome. Not at all.” He doubles if Steven needs anything else before he and his dog leave. 

Steven messages Doc, that set new rules for them after last time, who says she is doing what she is supposed to. The message did not relieve him much. He stays the night with her in the living room, sleeping in the recliner so he can watch her on the couch. As the night goes along he gets anxious when he doesn’t see her breathing as deeply. 

Viola wakes up later, probably time for the next medication dose. She feels something different on her. She looks down to find him asleep on her. His arm up next to her side, his head on her stomach, and the rest on the floor. Her hands cover her mouth as a soft tone comes across her cheek. She takes the blanket off the back of the couch and covers him up. She takes the close medications and returns to him. Her hand gently strokes his hair till she falls asleep again.


	7. Scars or Pleasant Birthday Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven learns that some questions are asked better sooner than later. Will he still enjoy his birthday wish of Viola being there when he finds a clue to one of her secrets?

It is dinner time! Steven could not hide his smirk all day. Athena thinks it is cute to see him this excited about something again. Which means she also leads the charge in teasing him about his ‘dinner date’ all day long. The guys have no hesitation about jumping in. When Viola finally makes it for her normal work the rest of the gym jokes that he is about to vibrate in place. The verbal taunts continue till Steven and Viola get in his truck. 

He pulls out and heads towards the restaurant he made reservations at. “Hey, I know I called this a date when you agreed to it but you don’t have to think it that way,” he begins. Viola looks at him. “I just wanted to promise.. to celebrate your progress,” he trips over his words as starts to feel something in his stomach.

Viola’s eyebrow goes up. “Oh?” she chuckles and smiles. “Than I don’t have to tell my girlfriend about it,” she teases as she looks out the window eager to see where they are going. 

He squeezes the wheel. ‘Crap. I forgot to ask her if she’s actually dating anybody!’ races through his brain. ‘Than why did-‘

“But speaking of dates and celebrations; a little birdie told me your birthday is coming up,” Viola turns back to him. 

“Oh yeah,” comes out as his brain tries to come back together. 

“So,” she begins slowly; noticing that his attention is just returning to the conversation. “Are you a guy that likes parties and presents or not? Or should I just run everything past your crew?” she smirks motioning back to the gym. 

He sheepishly smirks, “No. You don’t have to check with them. I like presents and parties, just not elaborate ones.”

“Any plans yet?”

“No.” He sees her lean forward staring at him. She rolls her hand indicating that she wants more information. “I will let you know if I have an idea.” 

“All right,” she smiles and leans back on the window. “Because I already ordered a present.” 

“What?!” comes out more eagerly than he expects. Viola laughs. He is happy again when he sees her playful smile. For some reason that thought alone makes the even a little more enjoyable for Steven.   
The energy stays for the rest of the night. It helps that her eyes are huge when the dinner he preordered comes out for them. She’s happy all night, even with the challenge of eating more than she realizes. She takes leftovers home. He is happy that it is less than he thought but he has several things to think about after dropping her off at home. 

The crew notices his a bit nervous the next day; fiddling with his fingers and pacing more between sessions. They glance at each other and share one thought, ‘He screwed up!’ They sigh at each other and agree to stop trying to initiate her. It is not going well, even away from Steven, but if they have a fight they do not want this in the middle. They vote to give them some distance for a bit.

Steven manages to make it through a couple sessions with Viola just enjoying the time. When he notices she is picking up on the atmosphere shift he swallows hard. His fingers are on the weights when he finally asks, “When you said girlfriend.” He sees Viola turn toward him. He turns slightly, “Do you mean girlfriend like Athena does or like a couple?” 

“Both,” Viola quickly says while readjusting. 

“Huh?” 

She did her set quickly. “There’s a lot of history there. But unless things go well enough for you to met her don’t worry about how open that relationship is,” she shares a different smile. “Just keep being you.” 

They change places. “Ok,” comes out despite his eyebrows twitching. 

“But.” Viola leans closer to him as he turns back to her, “She does think you’re cute.” 

His ears light up red, “You told her about me!” Everyone glances over at the noise. 

Viola chuckles cause everyone to go back to work. “Of course. I tell her about all the muscle in my life,” she proudly declares. She slips in to spot him. “She’s as jealous of you as I am of Athena,” she adds softly. Steven’s blush and confusion intensifies. 

He racks the bar, turns around, and leans on the bar, “I know what I want my for my birthday.” Viola’s head shots up. “I want to try your cooking and hang out at your place,” he declares.

“Really?” her eyebrow goes up.

“Yeah. Why not?” he begins with a grin. He can see the disbelief on her face. “We’ve known each other for just over three months and besides your groceries, workout habits and movie preferences I don’t know much about you. People post more than that online. I want to get to know you,” he says with a softer smile. 

She sighs as she rubs her head, “You really want that for your birthday?” 

“Yep!” he eagerly says leaning on the bar. “Your cooking and talking about anything different,” he repeats with a big smile. 

She gets a slight tone to her cheeks. “All right. But got to share too,” she stipulates with a poke to the arm. He chuckles and everyone in the gym sees a change in the air. 

Only a few days later Steven’s birthday rolls around. His day starts in his office, trying to finish off any paperwork he can before- “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” everyone, who could fit in his office door, shouts. He sighs but has a little grin as they pour in. They cheer again when they all make it in causing him to laugh. “Here we got you a present,” Mark says rounding Steven’s desk. He puts a potted plant down dead center. 

Steven’s eyebrow goes up as everyone is trying not to laugh. “What the?” he picks it up. The name tag says ‘African Violet’. “Vi,” he begins to read the name tag. 

“Yep. That’s the plant she’s named after,” Josh begins with a smile. 

“We figured since we couldn’t give the real ‘balloon’ you wanted for your birthday we’d give her name sake,” Raph teases with a grin that matches a cat that ate the canary. 

Steven’s hand shots to his face, trying to hide the red tone as he feels how tight his pants suddenly. “Ha! He really liked that idea,” Mark laughs. The other break out laughing and high five-ing. Comments like ‘I’ll give you ten if you can stand up’ were common for the next ten minutes before switching topics. 

They fill up the rest of Steven’s office time. When tries to leave they tease that the party isn’t for hours yet causing him to admit that he is going to spend time with Viola before going to their party. They giving some suggestive glances. “Just call when you guys actually start!” he shouts before locking them out of his office. 

Steven takes a deep breath as he pulls into her driveway. ‘For some reason this is still the calmest place,’ he thinks as he walks to the door with the bottles.

He reaches up to knock on the door when it flies open. “Happy Birthday!” Viola shouts as she tosses streamers at him. 

He laughs brushing them off his face, “Thank you. Here.” He hands the soft drink bottles. “You can’t drink liquor so I picked up my favorites,” he anticipates her question. “Oh wow. Something smells good,” he says kicking off his shoes. She motions for him to go ahead. He goes down to the open kitchen living room to see a small cake with a balloon above it on the table. He chuckles as he inspects it, “One balloon? Little cake. Rather small party we got going here.” He can tell its from Bitches Bakery. 

She puts the bottles down, “I wasn’t sure if you were a balloon guy or not. If it had to clean up I didn’t want to deal with the cheap ones.” She did a little shiver.

“What was that?” he laughs coming back to her.

“They just freak me out. That sound,” she motions as her eyes are squish close. 

‘She can’t even say it,’ his mind teases. “You never put them down you shirt?” he teases instead.

“You want me to have bigger boobs?” she glances at her shirt before looking at him with a crocked eyebrow.

He snorts. “No! For bigger muscles!” he cheers while flexing and showing off. It only gets more showy when he hears her laugh. 

She shakes her head. She shifts slightly as her hands come down, “Even with my new muscles I would still have to be po-“

His arms are around her, lifting her up to eye level with him, and protectively cradled. “I would never let anyone pop you,” pours out of him as his hand strokes her cheek. 

Her eyes widen. Her fingers feel his pulse through his shirt. His heat radiates over her. “Steven,” slips out her. 

His cheeks turn red as he realizes the new position. He quickly moves over to the stove and puts her on the counter. “So tell me something else. What decorations do you like?” he quickly asks as he begins cooking the vegetables in pan. “How long have these going?”

Viola teases that he shouldn’t be working on his birthday as she tries to get back to cooking. He wants her to answer the questions instead. She ruffles his hair since she is sitting up high enough but does continue answering. But when it is time she puts the steaks on the grill. He finishes setting the inside food when she starts bringing things in. The multiple racks of a ribs and steaks full out the table quickly. “Suddenly this table is full!” he laughs. 

She asks him to pick something to put on tv while they eat. They eat to a rugby game. This triggers a conversation between bites and plays about their favorite sports; olympic curling, lots of olympic sports, the world’s strongest, and that parkour is awesome. They begin to clean up when she mentions that she watches whatever her friends are competing in. 

“What about you? Do you compete in anything?” Steven begins as they move to the living room. “Do you want to be a bodybuilder?” he teases flexing again. 

She laughs again before collapsing on the couch, “No. My family made sure I could do something but I still prefer moving or races than be judged on my body. But I do still want to be big. You?” 

“I don’t mind showing what I got,” he poses again sitting in the recliner. “But I like helping those who want to challenge themselves and getting big myself. So helping injured people developed naturally. In fact, Josh is rehab specialist! And that’s why the gym is near the hospital,” he eagerly shares.

“He your man?” Viola wonders. His head tilts like a puppy. Viola smiles, “Wingman. You and Josh close? Or business partners?”

“Yeah. Really close,” he solemnly answers as he rubs his side.   
Viola catches the shift and jumps to her feet. She smacks his shoulder, “Let’s have some cake birthday boy!”

She lights a candle for him. He smirks as he blows it out. They enjoy the cake together but he is eager to see what his present is. He rips through the packaging, almost the box too. He see a sea of deep colors. He pulls it up; it is a jacket done in the style matching ‘Cap’s. “One of Cap’s jacket!” he chuckles as he slips it on. “There’s even a little room!”

Viola grins. She gets up to look it over. He naturally models the fit. She runs her hands over the seam before giving it a little tug, “The way you’ve been bulking up I’m sure it will be snug to small in no time.” 

He smiles. The coat slides off his shoulders easily before he whips it around to slip it over her. “Steven,” she chuckles as her shoulders don’t even reach the seams.

He pulls the jacket up to frame her. His fingers trace her chin. He leans over. “Wonder how long before you blow up enough..” whispers out of him as his forehead touches her’s. His nose comes down to brush her face. He watches her eyes close as the room goes quiet. 

Thunderous pitch blast between as his phone chimes, “Dude. Dude.” His hands shot off her, he steps back, searching for the source as his face turns colors. 

“Dude?” Viola chuckles. 

Steven checks the message. He sighs, “The guys got a party going. I’ve got to head out before they get over excited.”

She slips out of the coat, “Then lets get you there!” 

She helps him gather up the leftover food, the balloon, and his present. He quickly loads up the truck. Viola is about to wave goodbye when he runs back to her. “One last birthday wish,” he began. She smirks. His hand shots behind her head before he kisses her cheek. “Bye!” he smiles running back to his truck.

He speeds over to the crew’s party. They have more food, a pile of presents, a football game on, already drunk and inflating. Josh inflates the least but passes out first. Raph and Mark are continuing a drinking contest with a puff up twist. He thought they would do that just not so fast. He got teased a little bit about looking extra happy.

“You do look comfortable,” Athena observes. Steven just shrugs and smirks. Athena takes a sip, “She’s good for you.” He turns towards her. “We were shocked you said ok to a party and even showed up!” They both know it is going on years since he last party. “Even if she never inflates I’m glad you found someone who you are this comfortable with,” she raises her glass to him as she hits her remote. She grows to be his size causing them to laugh.

It did not take much longer for most of them to be asleep drunk. He takes a moment to slip a few guys into funny positions, make sure Athena is fine and take his leave. His drive home fills up with new thoughts. After he takes his keys out and bounce them in his hand. He reaches over and grabs his remote, “A full pump.” 

He sees the balloon and left over food peeking out from under his new coat. He smiles as he slides the coat on. He goes inside, tosses his remote on the counter with some of the presents, puts the food next to him, and tucks the balloon under his coat. He realizes it takes up as much space as she does on him. “My clothes would eat her up!” he laughs enjoying his birthday.


	8. Let's Be a Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven nerves are getting the better him but Viola's are getting frazzled as too many hints are being discovered in this secret.

Steven enjoys driving Viola around. He likes hanging out with her. Talking while they cook together. He’s very happy they are so casual and secretly hoping to hug her instead of catching her when she collapses. He rocks in his office chair daydreaming about it, ‘She didn’t seem to mind me kissing her on the cheek. She seemed into the idea on my birthday.’ He leans back onto his desk, “But what’s with that girlfriend explanation? Maybe she isn’t actually that comfortable with me. Perhaps I should follow her lead,’ he thinks as he flips through different websites.

It is only a couple of days till she pushes herself to exhaustion again during training. This time though she admits to getting a bit of nausea and being very tired recently. “Come on, you can rest in the office,” Steven offers before helping her off the bench. She wraps an arm around him as they walk towards the office. 

“Man, did you knock her up on birthday? That’s what took you so long!” the guys tease as they go pass causing Steven to turn tones. 

Viola plops down on the couch barely in enough time to hold her head. He pulls out an icepack out of his fridge and his coat. He covers her up, “Rest. I’ll check in on you.” He leaves the office. 

Viola’s eyes drift close as something catches her attention, “Is that a plant?” 

Viola finally twitches before stretching out. “How are you feeling?” a familiar voice asks. She looks up to see Steven sitting behind his desk. 

She smiles and begins to make way across the room. He greets her at the corner of the desk, taking the icepack and coat, ushering her into the chair, and leaning against the desk. “I’m feeling a lot better now thank you. I thought I imagined this,” she says picking up the African Violet. “When did you get a plant?”

“On my birthday,” he promptly answers. She glances at him. “The guys like teasing me,” he bashfully explains. Viola takes the opening to tease him about taking better care of it if he wants to keep it. “Oh~ How do I take care of my violets?” he banters as he scoots closer to her. She gives him a dirty look but does answer how to take care of the plant, otherwise Mr. Marrigold will be angry at both of them. They chuckle for a moment at the comment as she sits next to him. 

Josh goes to tell Steven a delivery is there when he hears laughter through the door. He stops for a moment with a smile at the concept of his friend having fun when he hears a deep voice, “Do you want to tell them?”

A heavy sigh comes through. “No, I get why you’re suggesting it really. But I don’t want it hanging over their heads. It is so nice to be around everyone right now. I don’t want to change that,” Viola explains. 

Josh’s mind begins racing as he tries to contemplate the meaning. The delivery driver startles him. Josh knocks on the door before going in, “Hey. There’s a delivery.”

Steven and Viola turn around as though it is a normal day. “Ok. I’m coming. Do you need a ride home?” he asks before leaving the office.

“I’m good now. I’ll head out,” Viola answers. Steven and Josh say their goodbyes before heading out to deal with the deliveries. She heads home. 

Josh heads home at the end of his shift but the conversation is looping in his mind. He starts making a list of things he recalls Viola doing and the times he notices Steven leaves early. A disturbing pattern begins to remind him of something but he still wants to do more research. 

Josh is not the only one with doing research. Steven continues his research at the library because everything online is overwhelming. He tries to scan the book spines to figure out what he needs. “You’re not looking in the right place,” a sharp voice shatters his focus. He spins in place at the declaration. “You want to know about her ‘condition’ correct?” Ms. Ivy leads him through the question. 

Steven straightens up but turns sideways, “I don’t know what you mean.” 

Ms. Ivy steps in front of him, watching his eyes go down to her breasts. He skims the book title under them, ‘History of Massive Muscle’. Steven’s eyes shot up. “So you do know something. When your ready to learn about that flower come back for another visit. Till than follow me,” Ms. Ivy shows him to the medical books. 

He checks out the books she indicates. ‘What did she mean by that? Why does she know?’ Steven leaves with more questions. 

After reading at home and online while at work his nervous energy grows. He starts hiding snacks for Viola at the gym in his office. Next time they met, he asks if he can be brought up to date on what the doctors say. Viola ruffles his hair before agreeing and telling him when the appointments are. 

Josh’s research confirms something is medically wrong with Viola. He starts bringing in healthier snacks to conveniently offer from the gym’s snack bar. Each time he speaks with her he wonders about her eating; at home or out. When he offers to refill Viola’s water bottle she grabs his ear, “What is bothering you?!”

“What?” Josh squeals.

“You are nagging me worse than family! Did Steven say something?” Viola glares at Josh. 

“No!” he chirps. He sees the glare. “Really he didn’t. You’ve just missed so many days lately,” Josh runs off quickly trying not to admit what he guesses. Viola’s gaze drop as she releases his ear. She turns away from him. “I didn’t mean to bother you..I just want to make sure you’re ok,” he begins. Her mouth opens. “Because it is nice to have you around,” he adds as he rubs her back. 

She shows a little smirk before turning away, “Here I was just guessing you were being a great wingman.”

He gives her a soft pat on the shoulder, “Maybe. But I’m your friend too.” He squeezes her shoulder. She pats his hand. They separate just in time for Steven to return to coaching. 

The next day is a treatment day. Viola enjoys talking to her nurse. Talk is always playful and nice but as Viola is getting taped up from the injection the nurse smiles, “There’s a handsome thing waiting for you.” 

“Huh?”

Steven’s leg is bouncing up and down faster than the clock can tick. His thumb flicks off his finger. When the nurse shushes him he tucks his hair behind his ear..before his leg twitches again. The treatment nurse rolls Viola out in a wheelchair, “Steven?” He almost leaps across the waiting area. “What are you doing here? You just asked to be kept up to date.”

He grabs her hands as they move towards him. He rubs the pale hands in his thumbs, “I’ve been trying to learn a lot. But got a bit nervous.” He tries to smirk as he notices that she looks more exhausted than after a workout. 

“I’ll say,” lobby nurse interjects.

The treatment nurse begins pushing her to the parking lot as he walks next to Viola. “You never message on treatment days so I thought maybe I could be your ride here too,” he suggests as they make to the parking lot. Viola is about to say something but he takes off to get his truck. She pouts and the nurse laughs. 

He pulls the truck up in the drop off zone. The nurse opens the door. Viola begins to get out the wheelchair but before she realizes it a pair of warm hands sweep her up. Steven is holding her in his arms for a moment before putting her in the truck. The nurse closes the door and waves them off. “Hey, listen to this!”

“Steven,” Viola begins with a sigh. “You didn’t have to do this.”

“I want to.”  
“What about work? Don’t you have other clients to take care of?” her tone begins changing. 

“Vi,” he starts glancing at her. 

“You shouldn’t neglect them.”

“I’m not. They came in earlier today because of their schedule changes. Now stop trying to deflect,” he protests. He sees her twitch. “I know you’re mad. I can see it Viola. I know you-“

“Oh you know me!” she snaps. For some reason Steven could not put his finger she begins shouting everything; but for as much as she’s shouting tears begin rolling down her face. He just lets her rant whatever is bothering her. Afterwards the sound calm down as she collapses on her knees, “I hate this. I hate it so much. I can’t even be me anymore. I wasn’t supposed to be a burden here. Why.” 

He strokes her back they finish the drive. After he pulls into the driveway he opens her door. She looks at him when he takes her hands. “You’re not a burden. You’re part of a team now. Nothing wrong with asking for a little help,” he tries to encourage. He sees her about to protest again. “Plus this is where I want to be,” he smiles as he moves in closer. 

“Ok,” she sniffles. His about to cheer when she wraps around his neck. “But promise me this isn’t going to interfere with your work. I don’t want you to loss your dream job because of this too,” she requests. 

His eyes open as he realizes something new. He lightly hugs her, “I promise.” After a moment he slips her out of the truck, “Let’s get you inside. Then you can tell your routine for the rest of the day.” Viola nods. He spends the rest of the day with her going over the process, eating together, and mostly resting as they pass another hurdle.

The days and treatments continue. After another round the doctor decides it is best to add something to Viola’s chest. Exhaustion comes more often for Viola now. Even in this state, she notices Steven gets quite attentive when he’s nervous. The nervousness grew from the instant she comes out with the bandage and even spreads to his work. Josh tries to talk to him about it because its affecting everyone. Only to have him stop under threat of calling Viola.

Viola shows up a couple days later like usual but her head is under wraps. Most of them let her go without much question because of how she looks recently but then her wrap falls off, “Girl you are bald! What happen?”

“You ever get overstressed, pass out, wake up and say FU to everything?” 

“pfft Giiiirrrrl, you know it. I’ll bring you something better for your head,” Athena acknowledges while waving her fingers. “Wreck anything else?”

“Just some glasses and pans. Trashed a couple things I’ll fix later.” 

“‘kay.” 

“Probably should get a new pillow and toothbrush on the way home.”

Athena snorts, “Really was everything huh?”

“Yeah..” 

“Screw that! We’re going weave shopping after this,” Athena slaps Viola’s shoulder before returning to rowing. 

‘Weave? Oh right, weaves,” Viola thought to herself a moment. “Sure, why not,” she shrugs. ‘Has to be better than what Mr.Marrigold offered me this morning,’ she reminds the brightly colored large shaped wig. 

After a moment of silent agreement, “Oh! While we’re out we could get some stuff for a trip!”

“Huh?”


	9. Girls' Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are brightest before the dawn. Best intentions lead downstairs. Life is full of little accidents. Everyone has a phrase for it. 
> 
> But not everyone is ready to deal with it. Viola and Athena's secrets are about to clash! Who will pay the price?

A group arrives at the airport. Steven’s hand plays with Viola’s hood the entire time she is not checking in; to Raph’s amusement. Athena checks in too. The group heads towards the gate. Raph begins to talk to Athena when Viola tugs on Steven’s shirt. “Hey, its just an overnight trip. A weekend away. We’ll be back tomorrow night,” Viola tries to reassure him. 

He smirks, “I know.” He kisses her forehead before he squeezes her shoulders. 

“Don’t stress too much. You’ll turn grey,” she teases ruffling his hair. He smiles. 

“Aww look! He can smile,” Athena teases. Raph chuckles as Steven comes over to tease Athena. 

“Take good care of her,” he whispers as they play. “Don’t try~”

“I know. I know. She’s not one of us,” Athena repeats rolling her eyes. “Lighten up,” she teases. He gives her a dirty look before they chuckle. The two of them shoulder bump for a goodbye. 

Raph gives a Viola a fist bump before she heads toward security. Steven grabs her hand. Viola turns to see his eyebrows arch as his eyes waver. She squeezes his hand, “I’ll be back.”

Raph pats his shoulder. “Have a good time you two!”

Viola’s hand slips out of Steven’s grasp. “Yeah. Have fun.” 

Viola and Athena disappear through the security gate. Raph bumps Steven, who is still looking at the line. “Come on man, at this rate you really will turn grey!” Raph teases. Steven snorts as he rubs his hair. The two leave the airport chuckling. 

Athena and Viola make it to their gate. “Wow. Is it or were those two extra ‘big brother~y’ today?” Viola sing-songs as she sits down. 

“No kidding! But enough of them! This is a girls’ weekend! Let’s enjoy it!” Athena cheers crashing in the chair next to Viola. 

Viola smirks, “Don’t have to threaten me with a good time.” Athena gives her a side eye. Viola winks causing Athena to snort. 

Athena knows Viola is a bit off lately but thinks this should help her relax a little. The instant they get off the plane the vacation begins! They go shopping, hit a casino, Athena drinks a little, Viola finds some good food that end up making her feel drunk, and they go to a night club.

At the club the bouncers keep an eye on them because they already seem drunk. Some guys take the chance to push up on Athena. She brushes them off several time, repeating no. One continues to force his opinion. When Athena turns around to tell him off again she sees Viola on his other side. The instant the man turns towards her Athena sees his shoes pass her eyes before a loud thud shakes the floor. 

Viola snaps her fingers in the air, “Excuse me busboy! Some trash over here.” Athena snorts. 

The bouncers nicely escort them to the door as the assailants are tossed out. Athena walks next to her bouncer as Viola holds her bouncer’s arm. She compliments him the entire way out. He compliments her style as they wait for a cab. The bouncers load them in a cab and wave bye. 

Athena grabs Viola’s hand after she waves bye. The pair wrestle slightly talking about ‘those moves’ before Athena teases that Viola likes the guard. “I like puffy hugs!” Viola teases.

“I can blow up as big as him,” Athena pouts.

Viola hugs her, “But your pretty the way you are.” 

“You knock it off or I’m going to sell tickets!” the cabby shouts.

“Can I have a cut?!” Viola asks leaning up to talk to them. 

The two make an interesting sight as they go through the lobby, getting many on lookers. They shush each other down the hallway to their room. They stumble in. 

Athena watches Viola, “But seriously I can.” 

“Sure. YOu can.” Viola crashes in the chair. “Do anything you set your mind to,” she says waving her hand.

“A lot of us can.” 

“Can what?” Viola asks as her head goes back to looks at Athena.

“Inflate our muscles,” Athena says as she flexes. 

Viola snorts and smirks, “Wouldn’t that be lovely. Where are my pills? Did I take too much today? What time is it?” she begins going through her bag.

“But it is!” Athena declares as she pours something into her glass. 

Viola comes back with a handful of pills and pours herself a glass before sitting back down. “What is?” she asks staring straight at Athena.

“Are you even listening?” Athena leans forward, “Do you hear the words coming out of my mouth?”

Viola smiles. “Maybe but that lady in the lobby was giving up quite the stink eye. Think she’s mad were cuter than her date,” she teases as she puts her glass down on the table. 

Athena almost slams her glass down on the table before dancing up and posing, “Probably. Beat we could be buffer than them too.”

Viola gets back on her feet, “Girl stop worrying about that! You’ll be bigger than everyone in no time! Let’s have some fun!” She hugs and leans on her with a smile. 

“True I will be,” she proudly declares before laughing with Viola. “I still think you’d be awesome huge though,” Athena says as she lowers Viola back into her chair before grabbing something out of her bag. She sits back down. 

Viola’s head swigs back and forth, “Maybe..My legs or arms.” She motions to them. “But its not like we can flip a switch and balloon up like Mark,” she continues as they pick up glasses.

“Some of us can,” Athena says with a smirk over the glass. 

“Sure,” Viola says with a half hearted grin. She raises her glass, “To puffy dreams.”

They clink glasses and drink.

Athena’s eye opens. ’This doesn’t taste right,’ she notices as she begins inspecting her glass. 

Viola shakes her head, “Meds are making the water taste bad.”

Athena’s head snaps up. A devilish smirk comes across her lips as she watches her woozy friend. She smiles and hits her remote. Her pneumatics kick in enough to puff out her form a bit, enough to get Viola’s attention. 

Viola’s eyebrow goes up. She leans forward. Her mouth opens; blood and bile pour out.   
Viola’s hand shouts to her stomach and mouth as she starts coughing and heaving. Liquids splatter across the table. She scoops the mounds that might be her medication out of the mess and eats them again. The action causes her head to begin spinning, she can not hold onto the chair. She tumbles onto the floor trying to grab the bed. Athena comes to her side, “Relax. It’ll be fine.” 

Viola’s breathing gets faster and faster as she tries to crawl her way onto the bed still trying to cough. By the time she makes it to her feet her legs start itching. She begins digging into her legs, “Ants! They’re all over me!” She keeps screaming and panting as she makes her way to the shower. 

“Girl, what?” Athena’s confusion causes her to sober up. She notices the pants on the floor. When the shirt comes off Athena leaves the bathroom. 

Athena just waits on the other side of the door trying to remember her first time. The screaming and sounds of a running shower change. Athena cracks the door open, “Viola?”

A painful shrill fills the bathroom. Athena slams the door shut. 

She leans against the door as the image she just plays in her head, a bloody hand dripping onto the bathroom floor. Athena covers her mouth as she slides down the door, “Oh my..” She does not move. She just waits, listening to the sounds of painful cries.

The crying sound is drown out by the shower.

Nothing but silence. 

“Sis?’


	10. Downward Slope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Athena make a mistake hitting the switch to trigger the pump? Time is showing her the price of her drunken choice that so many others are about to pay for.

The rest of the trip and plane ride home becomes about nursing Viola enough to make it home. She only manages one phone call, to ask for advice, before moving takes all her effort. The airline staff is very supportive with trying to keep her comfortable. So much that Athena wonders just how sick her friend truly is. 

Viola barely makes it to her seat on the plane. As she sits down the staff members sees the bandage on her chest and asks for confirmation. Viola only nods. The woman seems to favor Viola for the rest of the trip. 

After the plane takes off Viola’s hand almost smacks Athena, “Hey.”

“Hey,” Athena almost jumps on the conversation because it takes so much of Viola’s energy.

“I’m sorry for getting so sick,” Viola manages. “I didn’t think the meds would mess me up that much,” Viola’s catches her head between her legs. 

Athena strokes her back, “Girl, its fine. Don’t worry about it.” She watches Viola rock back and forth for a minute and asks, “Do you remember anything?” 

“Just terrifying stuff.”

“What?” Athena asks. Viola’s head rotates to look at as though she is asking for confirmation. “Tell me,” Athena encourages. ‘Maybe if it isn’t so bad I can use it as a way to bring up the idea of making her really big,’ Athena hopefully wishes to herself. 

Viola rolls her head away, “Ants crawling on my legs. As they ripped me open, eating every bite of me, they were inflating.”

Athena’s eyes almost fell out of her head as her head crashes on the headrest, “Yeah. That’s terrifying.”

Viola rolls onto her side, “You asked.” 

Athena’s hand runs over her lips, she squeezes them as she tries to think of something. “But hey at least,” she begins trying to think of a joke to tell. She looks at Viola. ‘She’s asleep!’ Athena notices. She moves a blanket over Viola’s lap. ‘It is probably for the best. But man, I couldn’t fall asleep if that was my nightmare. Not sure she’s going to want to inflate after that! I’m not sure I want to,’ Athena shivers as she thinks. She glances at her friend, ‘Even her color is bad.’

Thankfully Viola sleeps through most of the flight. The staff makes sure that she is in the first group to get off the plane. Athena offers to push her friend out to the curb since they do not have to pick up any luggage. She talks and teases about getting to the curb and hopefully finding the boys. Surprise is written on Athena’s face when she sees Doctor Clarke waiting at the other side of the gate instead of Steven. “Doc Clarke?” slips out of her mouth as he hurries over to them. 

He kneels down in front of Viola. His pen light flashes across her eyes as anger grows on his face. Athena feels something run down her spine causing her to step away. Doctor Clarke grabs the handle bars and takes Viola away. 

“What the..” Athena wonders as she walks out to the curb. She hears a honk and hurries over to the SUV she recognizes. She jumps in Raph’s SUV, “Hey.”

“Hey girl,” he starts. He glances around, “Where’s Vi?” 

Athena’s head snaps up, “You don’t know?!” She explains that the Viola has a different ride home. Raph drops her off at her place eager to hear about the trip from both of them tomorrow. 

The entire night causes a lot of thoughts to develop in Athena’s mind as she tries to figure out what is going on. She tries so hard to piece things together, ultimately she writes most of it off as things she will ask Viola tomorrow at the gym. It is their regular workout day anyway. Everyone is looking forward to hearing about the trip.

Viola does not show up. 

Athena glances around. All the concern from the night before grows even more. She notices that Steven and Raph are anxious too. 

Steven notices that Viola is running late and tries to call her, “No answer. It didn’t even click over to voicemail.”

“I’ll try,” Raph says as he is dialing. But the same resolute happens. “Any ideas Athena?”

Athena shrugs, “She didn’t feel good yesterday. Maybe things just didn’t settle well.” Everyone agrees to give Viola a little more time before they get too concern, after all she misses days qite often. 

It is the third day after the trip, which translate to her second workout session. The day repeats; no messages from Viola, no answer on the telephone and no one having any news. Raph offers to drive Steven to her place while Josh offers to watch the gym. They go to the Pit just in case but they have not heard anything either. They try her house but no one answers the door. Mr. Marrigold comes out to talk to them but only tells that he has not seen her since she left for her trip. 

All the lack of information and sightings make them more nervous as they return to the gym. Raph brings everyone up to date as Steven tries calling again. Mark is just catching up as he gets there for his normal shift. “Athena. Can you think of anything that happen on the trip? You said you thought she didn’t look good. Anything else?” Raph wonders. 

Athena rubs the back of her head, “Well. I thought it was just because she didn’t feel well but Doc Clarke picked her up.”

“Why didn’t you say that three days ago!?!” Steven shouts as he brings pacing while dialing. A phone called failed. “I’ll try the hospital. Hopefully this didn’t mess up her chance for surgery,” he rambles as he paces. 

“Surgery?!” almost everyone asks in a shout. 

“Oh no,” concern covers Josh’s voice . 

Steven, still on his phone, “Yeah. That trip was the last time she could go anywhere during treatment. The last step is surgery but they won’t do it if she is too sick.”

Athena jaw drops in horror. Josh and Raph notice as their looks run between everyone in the room. Raph notices Josh is getting angry as his shoulders tighten. Steven notices Raph’s attention is focused somewhere. The room starts to go quiet. 

“What did you do Athena!?” Josh grits out through his teeth. 

“What?” Athena says slowly realizing someone is talking to her. 

Josh slams the counter, “What did you do?!”

“What makes you think I did something?” she shouts back as the argument begins. The two of them begin pointing at each other as their tones turn to screaming for several minutes of failed conversation. 

Raph grabs Athena as she begins to charge and Steven grabs Josh as moves to square up. “Its always you! You and your stupid drinking! It was even you who brought up secretly initiating her without her or Steven’s consent!” He screams almost climbing over Steven. 

Steven freezes as he processes the shouting, “Athena.” His voice causes everyone to freeze. “Did you really try to initiate her without even talking to her?” he asks as he turns toward to Raph and Athena. “It wasn’t a prank because she already knew? You talked to her about it, right?”

Athena feels as though something begins stabbing in her chest as she makes eye contact with him; his eyes began pleading for something, any confirmation that it is a lie. “Steven. Its not like that,” she begins. 

“Yes it is!” Josh shouts again pointing around Steven’s shoulder. “A woman going to the hospital for treatments and you try to sabotage her health!”

Everyone else gets as tense as they are confused. Steven turns around, “How did you know she was going to hospital for treatment? She said she did not tell anyone.”

“Huh?” Josh wiggles in place after a moment. Glares turn more to him than between the argument. He sighs, “I overheard you two talking one day and began researching her missing days. It reminded me of my aunt who began going to hospital till she got something put on her chest. She didn’t come home from treatment one day,” Josh explains. He fidgets with the pen close by, “That is why I covered anytime you wanted to go out and take care of her.” 

Steven pats Josh’s shoulder. Josh looks up to see a soft smile on his face. “Thanks,” he says before hugging Josh. 

“Hey! How come he,” Athena starts to yell again. Raph steps in front of her. The phone begins to ring. 

Josh picks up the phone. Steven turns to talk to Athena. “Cap. Its the hospital,” Josh says holding out the phone. 

Steven comes around the desk and takes the phone. Josh walks away as everyone else comes closer. Raph keeps Josh and Athena separate. Steven puts down the phone after he finishes the conversation. His fingers plays with the receiver. “Well. What they say?” Raph finally breaks the silence. 

“They said they are keeping her,” Steven begins. “Not to bother coming to get her.” He drags out long enough that silence becomes ghastly. Josh lifts his hand to begin moving toward to Steven when he finally turns away from the phone. “And I might want to call her next of kin..”


	11. Falling Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of Viola's truth is finally revealed as everyone finds out just how bad everything is. Though Doctor Clarke has a little more to say about it.

Josh ushers Steven to sit down. Mark brings him a drink. Raph is keeping Athena close to him despite her urge to go help him. Everyone gives him a little time to let the silence and everything settle in. Finally Raph asks, “Can you tell us anything else?” 

He takes a deep breathe. “It was the nurse from her treatment seasons. They really seemed to like me.. Her surgery. Had complications and things were done. That’s all they said,” Steven puts together little bits of sentences. He jumps to feet, walks a quick circle and collapses back into the chair. “I don’t know what happened! She’s been so careful for over a year..Even after her father’s death she didn’t falter with her treatment,” he rants as he scratches his head trying to think to the point he puts his head in his hands that are braced on his knees. “Why? She was so close..” he cries. 

Athena takes a small step away from Raph as she swallows, “I know why.” Everyone begins to turn slowly. At first she looks at Josh, “Yeah I brought up initiating her and was in on the efforts.” Josh scoffs and rolls his eyes away. “But while we were on the trip I was taking my nightly dose when we put our cups down and we picked up each others..That’s when I,” Athena’s words begin to fail as she looks at everyone in the room.

Steven stands up. “You did what?” rage drips from his question.

“I initiated her.”

Josh’s head hangs in disappointed. Steven vaults the desk. Athena jumps backwards as he starts screaming so hard tears form. Raph blocks him as he dives for Athena. Mark grabs his arms as both men start screaming trying to figure out what’s going on. 

“You’re worse than the cancer!” Josh blurts out. 

Steven freezes, “How did you know? About the cancer.”

“I found out recently what killed my aunt was cancer!” Josh shouts before collapsing on the counter. Mark lets go of Steven to hurry to Josh’s side. Raph holds Steven by the shoulder as he is calming down. Athena just straightens up. 

Josh finally asks, “How bad it is?” 

Steven begins taking deep breaths to calm down a little, wipe his tears, and straightens out his hair out of habit. He admits, “It is bad. She went in for a mastectomy. With the amount of organ and tissue damage she has and how the system works it would easily kill her.” Everyone’s heart fell through the floor.

Dreadful silence can not describe the growing feeling in the room as everyone’s mind tries to wrap around what they heard. “What do you mean? How could that happen?” Raph finally pieces together.

“Huh? Don’t you remember?” Steven’s head comes up. “You have to be in healthy or completely healed from any major organ damage before you can begin taking the NeoMuscle.” 

“Oh yeah. I do remember you asking me that before my initiation,” Mark recalls. 

“The system expands the muscle after altering the skin enough to compensate. It affects major organs, the bloodstream, and especially how we breath. That’s why the initial time is done with medical supervision, ideally,” he nods explaining as Doctor Clarke’s lectures repeat in his mind. “And that just covers the first four settings. Not to mention if you actual go into the inflation overflow setting,” he quickly adds on coming back to his senses as he turns away from the group. 

Raph, Athena, and Mark exchange glances as they shift on their feet. The small group enjoys using the overflow setting often and even more jokes about ‘ballooning’ each other. Steven on the other hand scratches his side as Josh comes next to him. Josh squeezes Steven’s arm as the two of them come together for a shared memory. 

“That means that a person should be chemicals or nanotech free before starting. Right now her body is full of chemicals from the cancer treatments so the system would fail right off the bat. Probably felt like she was being cooked alive or something,” Steven’s hand covers his face as he begins visualizing. “But when the muscles expand in the four settings they only tear like a normal workouts but that amplifies any injuries. It would tear her apart before the surgery.” 

Everyone falls quiet again. “Why didn’t you tell us?!” Mark blurts out.

“What part of ‘she’s not one us’ and ‘stop that’ did you not understand?” Steven snarls. 

“Does no one read the manual of what you put in our own bodies?” Josh complains in a quiet mutter. 

“We did stop after a bit..” Mark whines as he tries to disappear into his shoulders. The atmosphere goes quiet as the mood completely dies down. 

Raph steps closer to Steven. “But I don’t get it. She looks so eager about any development,” Raph wonders. Athena agrees. “The way she teased Mark about blowing up. It felt like she already knew and was into it.” 

“Yeah. She did,” Steven starts in a much quieter tone. “To a degree, I think. I hoped. It was always her training goal to get big. She probably would have liked it,” he smiles thinking about how happy she would be to be as big as him. “In fact I think there was a canister of it at her place. She might have thought about doing it afterwards.. I wanted to be there for her first time. Initiation can be so painful. But I can see her going at it full force till she almost passes out,” he chuckles as he imagines the two of them, muscle inflated, together as he holds her during her first time. “I told her I would never let her pop.” 

Athena realizes his new dream, the fruit of all the wonderful progress in his life, just died. Revealing their secret to someone new and bringing her into the family is supposed to be important. But being with someone like that, in that moment is an exhilarating thought to Athena. A new sister in the group as her first initiation, one that already felt like family, seem perfect. It would mean so much more to Steven. ‘Maybe it should have been together,’ Athena begins thinking.

‘Wait a minute,’ Athena begins to recall something. ‘The guys said their initiations were done in pairs and usually with Raph. That means that Steven’s last initiation would have been Raph's. And when he brought it up to that little bit~ wait.’ Athena sighs to herself. ‘Steven had such a hard time after that.. He could have been with someone again,’ Athena finally realizes. ‘He could have been with a new love.’ She watches the guys try to figure out how to console Steven. ‘I killed..’

The phone rings again. Steven pounces on it. It is the hospital again. He slams down the receiver, “I have to~”

“Go,” Josh says with a smirk. “I got things here,” Josh encourages him. Steven pats him on the shoulder before running out the door. 

“Now what do we do?” Mark wonders. 

“We don’t let him do this alone,” Raph declares. 

“Take her,” Josh points to Athena. Athena looks shock as she stares at Josh. Mark and Raph begins to push Athena out the door. Josh glares, “See it through to the end.” Athena just nods before they all leave. 

“How did it end up like this?” Doctor Clarke mutters to himself as he stares at an unconscious Viola through a window. ‘He trusted me, with you. You were supposed to be safe.’ He begins heading back to his office as memories of Viola’s childhood play through his mind. Memories of how much her father loved her. 

Images of Viola’s father being Doctor Clarke’s trip down memory lane, so happy the instant he finds out about the pregnancy. He would talk to the belly constantly. So much that it becomes the only thing Doctor Clarke and the mother agree on him overdoing. When Viola is born she is so small she fits in his hand, he is rather large even in his normal state, “Look at her Bernard! Isn’t she precious? My adorable little flower.” 

The sound of the elevator beeping shatters Doctor Clarke’s dream. The doors open allowing Steven to comes out. Doctor Clarke feels something explore in his chest, “You.” Doctor Clarke pins Steven against the wall across from the elevator before Steven realizes the doctor is even there. “You killed my girl!” Doctor Clarke screams.


	12. Husked Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth has many sides but it seems to be draining no matter which way anyone looks at it. Time for a conversation that leaves its mark on everyone involved.

The staff comes to see what is happening as Doctor Clarke keeps Steven pin against the wall. A few staff members begin to shout for security. Steven’s attention shifts from Doctor Clarke’s glare to his chest by a small change in the Doc’s size causing his shirt button to strain. “Don’t do that here,” he whispers. “Let’s do it here!” Steven says louder. 

Doctor Clarke glances down, realizes his size is growing slightly, exhales and puts Steven down. Steven’s eyes shift at the Doctor’s change without a remote. Doctor Clarke half heartedly smiles at the staff and says a few things. The staff leave as the two walk slowly down the hallway a little. “How did you do that?” Steven did not hide his curiosity.

“You really didn’t learn about your system?” Doctor Clarke snipes at Steven. Steven still looks as eager as a puppy with a new friend causing Doctor Clarke to sigh. 

“That’s not really want you want to talk about though,” Steven begins again. 

Doctor Clarke glances at him. All the seriousness in Steven’s tone is matching his body posture and face. Even with the stern looking resolve Steven is showing Doctor Clarke is still upset, “That gym should have been safe. Nothing should have happened to her there. I thought you would have taken care of her after reading my note. Especially after that night.” 

Steven shifts back on his feet as his face feels hot, “I did.” He sighs and rubs his neck as his mind starts going through a few things. “We were always careful. She was great. It..I. I just found out about what happened,” he begins. 

“And?”

“I haven’t figured out what to do yet.”

The elevator chimes again. This time a woman and a pair of men come out. Doctor Clarke’s eyes widen, “You.” He starts back down the hallway. “I saw you at the airport. You were with her that day,” he begins ranting as he points at Athena. Athena and the group turn towards the noise. Steven catches up. “It was you. You killed my girl!” Doctor Clarke shouts. The staff leans out again.

Steven catches the doctor before he gets to Athena. He wrestles his hands down as he tries to pin him, “Not here. Not here.”

He thrust against Steven a few times, trying to get by. Finally he huffs and growls slightly as he calms down, “Fine. My office.”

Doctor Clarke leads the way, storming and fuming. Steven, while surprise is showing seems much more together now, follows closely behind. The group barely recovers from the hallway confusion enough to go to the office. 

Doctor Clarke’s office is always clean and very organize on appearance. Today though the chairs are push up to the wall, books are everywhere, some pictures are face down, and papers are across his desk under a photo album. Steven watches the doctor sit down and motion him to the chair across from the desk. Athena gets a side glare from him while no one else is even worth his acknowledgment.

Steve asks, “What happened with the surgery?” 

Doctor Clarke slips the album away before he begins explaining, “A lot happened with the surgery, which she still had because of the intense care I gave her when she got back from their trip.” He is not hiding the glare or snarl in his tone for Athena. “I had to flush her system, like a cleanse. I wanted it to be more natural and slow. She seemed to be having an intense nanite reaction but it wasn’t like one I had seen before. I’m not surprised since there is no accounting for what her mother did to her.” 

“Mother?”

“A crazy bitch,” Doctor Clarke mutters as he rubs his head. “Smart but crazy and twice as lethal.”

“Anyway,” Steven tries to bring the conversation back on topic.

“Right,” the doctor sits up. “She cleared the required health checks for the mastectomy. The surgeon is an ass but great at his job. When they were going after the noids and muscle tissue they saw small irregularities. So they removed them. Damaging any muscle or tissue it was connected to. All of it,” he pauses to let it set in. “Her entire system was violently purged and most of her upper body tissue is damaged because of it. Since he didn’t know of any nanotech work on her the surgeon just purged it all.” 

Steven shifts in the chair as his fingers play with his chin. Doctor Clarke is not know for his soft touch but this causes a void to develop inside Steven. He is not the only one adjusting to the news. Mark and Raph shift on their feet. Mark covers his mouth. Athena begins to gasp as she squeezes the chair handles. She starts to twitch as her stomach tries to empty itself. Raph grabs her shoulder. She squeezes his hand. 

Doctor Clarke rocks back in his chair as his hand runs through his beard, “The concern now is the hospital policy to keep all samples till the patient can sign off on their destruction upon nanotech discovery. That means her tissues and nanotech are just sitting there for anyone to examine. I’m not sure what the officials are going to do, to any of us, if they find NeoMuscle in her system.”

“But what are currently concerned about?” Steven catches. Doctor Clarke looks at him. “I know that look. You’re thinking of something.” 

Doctor Clarke smirks for a moment before his gaze returns to his desk, “The main worry is that the shock of removal, as well as the tissue damage, might cause multiple issues if she ever wakes up. And why there was so much left over to start with.”

“Wake up?”

Doctor Clarke does not miss a beat as he begins stroking his beard, “Taking that much out of her body sent her into a state of shock. She didn’t regain consciousness after the operation.” He is only silent for a moment before his mind begins to spiral. “Difficultly during the operation might have been too much stress for her system. She might not wake up. Even then most of her muscles will be gone or damaged by then. It might be better if she doesn’t. First her mother, then her father.. I’m not sure..” he covers his face as his mind begins looping memories. 

That giant man, Viola’s father, his dearest friend, felt more and more like Santa Claus as his hair turn white. Finally having his own child only increased his friendliness towards children in general. It only made him more enjoyable to be around. Her father always made Benard smile. 

Doctor Clarke looks at his hand. ‘His little flower bud,’ plays in his mind with the image of her father holding her as an infant. Now he is going to loss the last person he has connecting them. Even with his invention inside him, losing her means losing the last piece of him. 

“Doc?”

He glances up. ‘Right. Their still here,’ he thinks as he looks around his office. “That is all I have to tell you about her condition and the surgery. So I suggest that you get out of my office. I have work to do,” Doctor Clarke begins as he walks to the door. He ushers everyone out but keeps Steven close. The rest leave without noticing that Steven does not follow. 

He walks him to the glass of the intensive care unit, “You seem to be the one she cared about the most. Its up to you, if you want to see her like this or not.”

Steven nods. He takes a step and looks in to see Viola. Her chest is bandaged but still has drainage tubes coming out it, iv lines in an arm while monitoring cords on the other, a tube down her throat, and a blanket covering her from the bottom of the ribs down. He did expect the decrease on her chest. They were trying to prepare for it. But the already noticeable decrease in her arms, the ones she worked so hard to build up, is a shock. “Deflated..” slips out of Steven as her entire frame suddenly feels small.


	13. Death of the Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it better to fade away in your sleep or bare the scars of staying alive? Sometimes it isn't the person who has the hardest time of it but those around them that must accept the new reality.

Weeks, maybe a month? No one is sure how long ago the hospital trip was. The days bleed into each other, carrying forward the depressing tone. No body has any information on Viola’s outcome. Doctor Clarke is not talking to anyone any longer. The staff turn tight lip for some reason. Steven does not talk much anymore; outside of client work and business work. Even Athena is scare at the gym; despite Raph’s efforts to talk to her. The tone is still terrible. 

Mark is once again at the welcome desk when a van pulls up. The driver goes around and gets someone out in a wheelchair. ‘A wheelchair? I didn’t think Josh had any clients today. Someone new?’ Mark wonders as he goes to the door. He holds the door open so they can come in easily. 

“Told you he’s the desk guy,” a tired familiar voice rolls by.

“Vi?” Mark mutters as he runs in to the front of the chair. A small, skin and bones person barely half the size of the chair looks at him with tired green eyes. “Vi?”

She smirks, “Hey.” 

Mark can not believe the site before him. The once shapely woman is now barely a hundred pounds wet. He is on the edge of tears torn between happy she is there and how she barely seems here. “Is Cap here?” she asks readjusting his focus. Mark just nods and runs off. “Ok. He might loss a few points on hospitality there,” Viola teases with her aid who just chuckles. 

Now everyone in the gym begins to notice. She waves to Raph when Steven and Mark come around the corner. Steven slowly stumbles till he falls on his knees. His hands reach out, barely gracing her chair’s foot rest. “Viola. Vi,” he almost weeps on her legs. 

“You big hearted man. Um. Can I talk to you in your office?” Viola ask rubbing his hair, noticing how much of an audience they had. Steven immediately agrees and offers to push her in himself.

“We only have a little bit remember,” the aid reminds as they watch Viola disappear around the corner. They begin to talk with Mark. 

It does not take long to make it into the office. As they move she brings Steven up to date on what is going on with her health. Doctor Clarke taking over her rehab in the hospital, which broke out into a war zone in the staff after she woke up. She is still touch and go on a long recovery road. They want her monitored for a while because of it. “Because of all that Doc has arranged for me to assisted living housing for a couple weeks. Till I can stabilize and put some weight on.”

“I understand. It sounds like some good precautions. I can let Mr.Marrigold and the others know what is going on,” Steven says with a large grin as he squats in front of her. His fingers are playing on her chair’s arm. He is so eager, happy and relieved to see her he could crawl onto her lap if the chair was any larger. If he waits any longer he just might.

“You don’t have to worry about them. I called them but..But I wanted to talk to you in person,” she squeaks out with a blush. “Doc was not happy about the idea and blocked the calls. The aid is the only reason I snuck out,” she chuckles. 

Steven chuckles with her. He smiles as he watches her expression. His hand drifts over her hand. His grip just barely gets snug around her hand, “So what did you want to talk about?”

Her lip turns down. “To thank you. You did so much.” She begins squeezing his hand. “You worked so much to help me. Not just here, trying to help my dreams come true, even at home too that I had to come and say it in person.” Steven shuffles closer as he hears her begin to take sharp breaths. “You helped me so much. To get so close to building and really developing enough to do the surgery and afterwards,” she begins crying and wiping her cheeks. “Now I failed.. I did so horribly in surgery I don’t know how I’ll recover. All the work you helped with is gone! Everything is gone! Worse than that crazy medical induced dream I imagined.. I woke up like this. I’m so stupid and even more sorry,” Viola breaks down.

Steven hugs her head to him and holding her hand. He tries to pull her as tight as he can. After a few moments he snarls and steps back. He wipes her cheek and goes to his desk. “Viola there is something I want to tell you. That ‘medical induce dream’ was not so crazy,” he says as he takes his remote out of his desk. He clicks down enough that his form begins to fill out. He only inflates enough for it be seen, barely lifting his shirt but giving his arms some more definition. He puffs for the first time in front of her.

Viola blinks at him. 

Steven swallows, ‘She’s going to freak.’ 

“Why are you telling me this now?” Viola wonders as her head tilts. 

“I didn’t want you to think you were making things up,” he begins as he steps away from the desk. “I didn’t want you to think it crazy. Nothing you’ve done is crazy..or stupid,” he encourages. He moves closer to her. Viola smiles. Steven feels something ease in his chest as she leans forward towards him. 

“I won’t tell anyone,” Viola chuckles. “Honestly I thought something like this was up for a long time,” she confesses. “I was even guessing who wasn’t involved here. But if you didn’t want to tell me I wasn’t gong to push it. Especially after you found the canister at home,” she explains with a smile. 

“How did you know?” Steven finally picks his mouth up off the floor at her announcement.

She giggles as she manages to get out of the wheelchair, “You aren’t the first inflationist I’ve met,” she answers as he catches her. She strokes his arm. Viola asks, “I never knew it hurt that much though. Does it normally hurt because all I remember of that night was how painful it was?” 

Steven braces her in his arm as he shakes his head, “Not normally. At my stage it is fine. The start is painful though.” 

“What stage are you at?” Viola smirks. 

He smiles, “Four. Meaning I can go about four times without assistance.” He wants to continue explaining, her curiosity is sparking his eagerness, but he notices her smirk. ‘Its like she’s heard this before,’ he thinks for a moment. He glances at her wheelchair and notices the oxygen on it. “Mind if I?” he asks holding up the nozzle. Viola nods as she moves back to the chair.

Steven stops her sitting and encourages her to lean against him as he stands straight. The air starts slowly, his arms and chest begin to expand. He flips the remote to encourage the growth even more. “Its ok if you want to come over,” he encourages her to touch his changing form. 

Viola touches him in the changing state. ‘It feels like forever since someone’s..’ smiles as she thinks of the last inflationist that shared an embrace with her. Steven stops the air but lets the remote finish the setting as he drapes his arms around her. When she feels him stop growing she looks up to see how much he’s grew. She smirks and tugs on the end of his shirt sleeve, “Its cute how you fill up a shirt.” 

Steven blushes and feels like laughing while trying to resist lifting her into the air. It is the happiest he has been in a long time. “I wanted to tell you for so long,” he confesses into her ear while pulling into a little tighter hug. 

A soft blush comes across her cheeks, “There were hints you guys were up to something. And if you all didn’t want to tell me I wasn’t going to push.” Viola pushes back a little. “I saw the mark on your back. I know what that means,” Viola almost whispers as her burrows turn upward and she tugs on the side of his shirt. 

Steven feels his lips turn down. “That day. She almost kil..” he starts to say. 

Viola’s hand covers his mouth. His eyes slip quickly from shock to relaxing again. Her hand slides to the side to cup his cheek. He smiles and eases into her hand. “You worked to make me so comfortable. I wanted you to be at ease too,” she confirms as she strokes his cheek. He wraps his arms around her. She smiles, “I love puffy hugs.” 

Steven chuckles at the declaration. She’s even smaller feeling against him now but somehow so warm. He strokes her back before kissing her head. Her soft chuckle makes him smile. She lightly tugs on his shirt. Barely enough that to get his attention as her other hand drapes over his shoulder. He smiles as he realizes her request. He gently lifts her closer, letting her nuzzle into his neck as her hand dances in his hair, and her form cradles against his. His head turns enough for noses to smack into each other. They both laugh as their foreheads come together. His eyes lock with her’s as he begins to lean closer, “Vi.” 

“I got everything out of the locker,” the aid says as they come into the room. The pair stare at them. “Sorry. But we have to go. He’ll get suspicious if we take much longer,” they respond after reading the room. 

They both sigh. Viola hugs him again, “Thank you. For everything.”

“Your welcome,” Steven whispers before putting her back in the wheelchair. He cups her cheek, “Please get better.” 

Viola takes his hand, “Whatever you say couch.” She squeezes his hand as the aid takes the handles. “Good bye Steven.” 

He follows behind them to the office door, “Good bye Viola.” He closes the door behind them. The gym still has people that are not members of the after hours club. In his current state he knows he can not walk her out. His head bangs against the door. Knowing the truth does not make it hurt his chest any less as his fist form.

Raph and Mark wave good bye to Viola while wondering where Steven is. After they see the van doors open they hear a crash in the office and hurry away. “Cap!” Raph shouts opening the door.

Inside the office the desk is across the room, the door is cracking, and the couch is being toss back over by a larger Steven. Mark and Raph come in fully with Raph closing the door as Steven collapses onto the couch. “Dude, you’re,” Mark begins as they come over to Steven. Both men see it but are not sure how to comment on it. For the first time in almost three years Steven is inflated. 

He wipes his face, “I had to show her. I..I She had to know.”

Mark moves to one side while Raph takes the other. “Did she hate it?” Mark hesitantly suggests.

Steven shakes his head, “No. She was great. Wonderful about it.”

“Awesome!” Mark lights up and Raph releases his breath. “That means after she recovers she can come back and who knows made she’ll join us,” Mark starts. 

“She won’t!” Steven snaps. Both men immediately back away. They glance at each other. Raph is about to say something when Steven ducks his head into arms. “She’s so weak right now Doc took over everything. He’s sending her to facility and cutting us off…” he tries not to scream the information. He starts taking sharper and sharper breathes trying to hold something back. “We won’t know what happens, even if she dies,” Steven manages to say before he finally starts to cry, admitting to himself that he probably just said their last goodbye.

Raph, who not only Steven the second longest in the gym but also Doctor Clarke, understands exactly the meaning to ‘Doc took over’. He begins stroking Steven’s back, “Go ahead man. Go ahead.” 

Mark, the newest, is having trouble catching up with the connection the other two share but understands what Steven says. His shoulders collapse forward ask thoughts of telling Athena and Josh run through his head. Till Steven painful shout shatter his overwhelming thoughts. Mark moves back closer. 

Its the only sound in the room, the tension and desperate thoughts of what could be for the past month shattering. The silent wish they all born shatters. The words Doctor Clarke muttered before about it being better if she never woke up now play with a bitter sting in Steven’s memory as well as the dream Viola shared. The dream that ended with her tears. Now all Raph and Mark can do is stand by, watching as Steven’s does the same.


End file.
